Je vous aime, Professeur !
by MiaEria
Summary: Un élève timide sous ses airs renfrognés. Kentin débute sa toute nouvelle et dernière année au lycée Sweet Amoris. Somme toute, il a bien changé et est devenu plus confiant. Mais ses notes ont chutées drastiquement l'année précédente. [...] Et c'est le professeur d'Histoire qui donnera les cours particuliers. Kentin se surprendra à tomber sous le charme de son professeur... BL
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Un élève timide sous ses airs renfrognés. Kentin débute sa toute nouvelle et dernière année au lycée Sweet Amoris. Somme toute, il a bien changé et est devenu plus confiant. Mais ses notes ont chutées drastiquement l'année précédente. Il devra remonter sa moyenne pour arriver au Bac, sans quoi, il redoublera. Et c'est le professeur d'Histoire qui donnera les cours particuliers. Kentin se surprendra à tomber sous le charme de son professeur au fil des semaines. Qu'adviendra-t-il quand il ne pourra plus retenir ses élans affectifs ?

 **Notes :** Fanfiction BL. Si ceci ne vous plaît pas, il vous reste toujours l'option de faire « Précédent » sur votre navigateur ou la petite croix pour fermer la page.

Bref. Une romance pure et dure. Peut-être remplie de clichés agaçants, je ne sais pas trop. Vous me direz. C'est sans grande prétention.

Ça manque également peut-être d'un peu de réalisme, mais ça reste ma première "fanfiction" complète. La toute première histoire à chapitres que je termine.

J'ai écris cette histoire en moins de vingt jours. Mais il est évident que des modifications et des corrections ont été apportées au moment où je la publie.

L'histoire est terminée. Et c'est ce que j'attendais avant de la poster pour ne pas laisser un goût d'inachevé.

N'hésitez pas à me pointer des incohérences, des répétitions, des fautes récalcitrantes. Il me fera plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

 **Note spéciale :** Je m'excuse platement d'avance. Je me suis trompée sur la date d'anniversaire de Kentin en inversant le mois et le jour. Ça reste un détail, mais je tenais à le préciser. Je sais que les fans du personnage vont vouloir me tuer pour cette erreur. Mais, difficile de la rectifier au vu du scénario qui était déjà trop bien entamé quand j'en ai pris pleinement connaissance. Carrément, j'avais pas mal terminée l'histoire quand j'ai remarqué mon erreur.

 **Genre :** BL (Boys Love)

 **Rating :** M (Mais je pense plus à du T. Je préfère tout de même rester sur du M, comme il y aura des allusions assez descriptives par moment. Pas de « lemon » ici).

 **Disclaimer :** Personnages pas à moi. Ce n'est qu'une FANfiction et je ne gagne rien en la publiant.

Je vais tenter de publier deux chapitres par semaines. Donc, je publierai sur environ deux mois. :)

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

 **Nouvelle année, nouveau professeur et cours particuliers.**

Quand Kentin passa la porte pour la première journée de cette nouvelle et dernière année dans ce maudit lycée, il était confiant et d'une humeur plutôt joviale même si le sentiment de « jovialité » ne se reflétait pas sur son visage. Ne pas laisser transparaître trop d'émotions. C'est très important.

Depuis le camp militaire de fin d'année et d'été, il avait acquis une attitude plus… disons, guerrière. Il s'était créé une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. Plus personne ne lui ferait subir des moqueries, pas même Ambre. Montrer le moins de sentiments possibles, ainsi personne ne peut vous faire chuter aussi facilement. Fini la faiblesse, fini d'être le petit et timide Ken. Maintenant, il était Kentin. Gare à celui ou celle qui oserait l'enguirlander, le menacer ou le surnommé de cet affreux sobriquet qu'il haïssait tant.

Il s'avança vers son premier cours de la journée avec assurance. Il croisa Lynn, qu'il ignora superbement, même si cette dernière tenta une approche. Ce fut raté pour la pauvre jeune fille. Fini les amours à sens unique qui ne donnent rien. Elle l'avait repoussée tellement de fois. Il avait fait un trait sur elle. Lynn, c'était du passé. Il ne voulait plus revenir vers elle. Elle l'avait trop blessé pour ne pas lui en tenir une certaine rancœur, même si elle était assez malvenue. Il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier comme par le passé.

Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui. Il était devenu plutôt bel homme et s'était musclé durant les derniers mois. Il le savait. Ce n'étaient pas les premiers à l'avoir regardé, soit avec admiration, soit avec convoitise. Il n'était plus le tout petit et mignon garçon au grandes lunettes rondes et épaisses qui cachaient de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude mais qui n'arrivait pas à plaire assez aux jeunes filles de son âge pour conquérir le cœur de l'une d'entre elles.

Il ne demandait qu'à être aimé par une personne spéciale à ses yeux.

Maintenant, il était Kentin, avec une dizaine de centimètres en plus, une carrure plus imposante sans non plus être une armoire à glace, l'adolescent restait assez fin avec quelques muscles qui se dessinaient sous des habits plus stylisés militaire. Ces beaux yeux verts n'étaient plus cachés par cette monture affreuse. Certains semblèrent le reconnaître, d'autres, pas du tout. Mais les regards et les chuchotements sur son passage étaient voyants et audibles pour le jeune homme.

Il prit place dans la première rangée et sortit ses effets pour le cours d'Histoire. Sans faire cas de tous les ragots et les regards plus ou moins insistants sur sa personne.

Un jeune professeur entra dans la salle. Kentin ne le connaissait pas. Il était nouveau ou quoi ? Brun, des yeux très bleus. Bien marqués. Très beaux, également, se fit-il la remarque, tout simplement. Le jeune professeur se présentant comme étant « Mr Faraize », trente ans et nouveau professeur d'Histoire pour toutes les classes. En même temps, des lycéens, il n'y en avait que trois niveaux… Pas besoin d'engager une armada de professeurs.

Kentin le toisa, l'observant. C'est vrai qu'il était jeune. Mais rien ne servait de juger un prof sur ce simple critère.

Le professeur commença à faire son cours après avoir fait l'appel des étudiants. Il semblait connaître sa matière et était plutôt charismatique, quoique peut-être un peu timide. On voyait qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Peut-être, la nouveauté le rendait-il nerveux ? Des nouvelles têtes, de l'inconnu, ça avait de quoi vous rendre anxieux un tantinet. Kentin esquissa un petit sourire à cette pensée.

On verrait dans les semaines à venir si ce trait venait à disparaître. Il était plutôt curieux à propos de ce professeur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il dégageait quelque chose que l'adolescent trouvait attirant. Il balaya l'idée de son esprit et se concentra correctement sur le cours. Hors de question de raté son année. Son père en serait malade.

Somme toute, sa matinée se passa sans encombre et personne ne vint l'embêter. De toute façon, ils les attendaient au détour ceux qui oseraient seulement se moquer.

Vers l'heure du midi, le délégué, Nathaniel le somma de le suivre dans le local réservé aux délégués principaux. Kentin s'y rendit, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il rencontra les yeux rieurs du jeune homme blond.

\- Tu vas bien, Kentin ? Demanda le Délégué.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais, tout simplement, éluda Nathaniel, toujours sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que tu as eu des ennuis l'an dernier et je voulais m'informer de ton état. Rien de méchant, rassure-toi.

Kentin savait pertinemment que Nathaniel n'était pas du genre à se moquer des autres. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais fait. L'adolescent blond l'avait toujours aidé depuis qu'il était entré de ce lycée. D'ailleurs, pourrait-il s'en faire un ami. Et c'était bien la seule personne ici pour laquelle il avait une certaine confiance.

Le petit brun fit un sourire sincère au jeune Délégué.

\- Merci de t'en inquiéter, fit-il. Je vais bien. Mais pour quelle raison m'as-tu invité ici ?

Le blond lui offrit un simple sourire.

\- Pour te dire que tu dois aller voir la directrice après les cours. On m'a chargé de t'en informer. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais il semblerait que ce soit important pour qu'elle demande à te voir après les heures de cours.

Le brun afficha une mine interrogatrice. Pourquoi donc une convocation dès la première journée de cours ? Ça ne devait pas être si grave ? N'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait même rien fait que de suivre les cours comme tous les autres. Pas de crise, pas de provocation, rien de tout cela. Il était une personne calme.

Il verrait bien après les cours. Par contre, l'attente allait être d'un pénible.

\- Merci pour l'information, chuchota presque le jeune militaire. J'irai dès la fin des cours. Bonne journée à toi Nathaniel.

\- Bonne journée à toi également, fit l'autre jeune homme. Si jamais il y a un problème, tu peux venir me voir ou m'en parler. Ma porte est toujours ouverte. Et pas seulement en tant que Délégué.

Kentin lui fit un signe positif de tête, le salua d'une main et décampa rapidement de la salle. Nathaniel serait certainement un bon allié et un ami sur lequel il pourrait compter cette année, il en avait la certitude.

Le reste de sa journée lui parut beaucoup plus morne. Penser à cette convocation le rendait un peu maussade et stressé. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui pouvait lui valoir une visite chez la Directrice ? Tout juste en commençant son année, qui plus est.

Tout de même, la journée se déroula normalement. À la dernière sonnerie, le jeune homme rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et s'empressa de se rendre au bureau de la Principale de l'établissement. Il ne voulait pas subir de remontrances pour un retard, aussi minime aurait-il été.

Quand il toqua, une voix féminine l'autorisa à entrer. Kentin poussa la porte et fut surpris de trouver le nouveau professeur d'Histoire assit sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau de la Directrice. Son expression devait être à mourir de rire, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais les adultes ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. L'homme faisant un petit sourire chaleureux et la Directrice semblant tout à coup joyeuse, du moins, son regard était pétillant.

Il prit quand même place sur la chaise libre à sa droite, lançant un regard interrogateur en direction de Mr Faraize. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Bonjour, commença la Directrice. J'imagine que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici aujourd'hui, jeune homme.

En effet. Il fit simplement « oui » en guise de réponse. Puis tourna sa tête vers l'autre homme de la pièce. La Directrice se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Hahaha, oui, vous devez également vous demander ce que votre nouveau professeur fabrique ici, dit-elle toujours un rire dans la voix. Nous y venons, nous y venons Mr Moore.

Elle fit une pause, reprenant de son sérieux, puis reprit.

\- Voyez-vous, jeune homme. Vos notes dans quelques matières, dont l'histoire sont assez catastrophiques. Donc, Mr Faraize, ici présent, vous donnera quelques cours de soutien dans ces quelques matières, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Kentin. Mais pourquoi un professeur ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. Un élève ne pouvait pas m'aider, comme Nathaniel ?

\- Oh, Mr Moore, non, Nathaniel n'a pas le temps cette année. De plus, Mr Faraize sera payé en temps supplémentaire. Nous ne sommes pas des esclavagistes.

Puis elle partit sur un rire tonitruant qui rendit les deux hommes de la pièce plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle se calma cependant rapidement, reprenant contenance.

\- Hmm, hmm. Bref, dit-elle. Mr Faraize, vous donnera quelques cours pendant les prochains mois pour améliorer vos notes en histoire, en français et en anglais. Vos matières qui sont les plus catastrophiques. Trois jours par semaine. Les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Après les cours, je vous précise. Pendant une heure. Cela vous convient-il, jeune homme ?

\- Oui, aucun problème, confirma Kentin. J'y serai.

Sa réponse avait été plate, morne. Sans intonation précise. Il y serait. Il fallait bien améliorer ses notes s'il voulait passer son année et continuer ses études. Il pensa à son père. Il fit une légère grimace et reprit rapidement contenance. Son visage n'afficha aucune émotion, sinon un sérieux indéfectible.

\- Ah ! Et comme nous sommes mercredi, vos cours de soutien commencent aujourd'hui, Mr Moore. Bonne leçon. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne fin de journée à vous deux.

Puis elle congédia les deux personnes d'un signe de main évocateur.

Kentin suivit Mr Faraize jusqu'à la salle B et s'installa à un pupitre. Le professeur tira une chaise juste en face de son élève. À ce moment, où il vit l'homme plus âgé juste face à lui, le brun eu un léger malaise sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il en fit abstraction et ainsi, l'heure de français se passa plutôt bien.

Mr Faraize était un bon professeur et expliquait clairement les points qu'il avait du mal à cerner. Être seul avec un professeur était bien différent que d'être entouré de quinze ou vingt élèves en plus. Il avait l'impression d'être écouter et mieux guidé.

Peut-être, que ces cours allaient s'avérer très bénéfiques pour lui tout compte fait. Si ça lui permettait de remonter ses notes et de passer son année avec succès, il ne voyait pas trop d'inconvénients de devoir sacrifier trois heures par semaine de plus pour parvenir à son but.

C'est avec le sourire qu'il quitta la salle B en cette première journée d'une nouvelle année.

Mr Faraize s'avérait être une excellent professeur. Calme et posé. Bien qu'il soit un homme timide et aillant du mal à bien tenir une classe, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux dans cette même salle, Kentin le découvrit tout de suite sous un autre jour. L'homme était d'un naturel optimiste et parlait plus volontiers de choses et d'autres pour égayer le cours et combler les silences.

Il semblerait, que même ces cours de soutien en plus d'être bénéfiques seraient également plutôt agréables avec une personne aussi patiente et aimable.

Son année commençait très, très bien tout compte fait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

 **Prémices d'un amour naissant ?**

Les premières semaines de cours se passaient bien. Le jeune militaire restait un éternel solitaire et parlait peu aux autres élèves. Quelques garçons étaient venus se frotter à lui et s'en étaient retournés bredouilles, bras ballants face à l'attitude du jeune homme brun. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des amis. Nathaniel lui suffisait amplement comme contact social.

Il parlait tous les jours avec le blond. Il partageait un peu de son quotidien avec son ami Délégué. Lui racontant les cours de soutien qu'il suivait depuis quelques semaines déjà.

\- Mr Faraize est vraiment un bon professeur, lui affirma Kentin. Il explique ce que je ne comprends pas mieux que n'importe quel prof que j'ai eu…

\- Wow ! Fit Nathaniel. On dirait que tu l'admires.

\- Un peu, avoua le militaire. C'est assez impressionnant d'être capable d'enseigner d'autres matières que sa matière principale.

\- C'est vrai, confirma le blond.

\- Et je me suis demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas toi qu'ils avaient choisis au début. Mais la Directrice m'a dit que tu étais occupé cette année…

\- C'est vrai. Je suis plutôt occupé. C'est notre dernière année de lycée, tu sais.

\- Ouais, chuchota le brun. Je sais.

Nathaniel observa son ami un moment. Kentin semblait de meilleur humeur depuis un petit moment. C'était certainement une bonne chose. Le voir s'intéresser aux cours de cette façon était quelque chose qui mettait le blond en joie également. Lui qui était à fond sur les études.

Bref. Chaque fois qu'il allait à ses cours de soutien trois soirs par semaine, Kentin se surprenait à apprécier, et même à être impatient de se rendre à chaque cours quand c'était le moment. Mr Faraize restait un homme réellement patient et doux. Le caractère de son professeur particulier contrastait un peu avec le sien, qui était désormais un peu plus fermé et sérieux. Mais il appréciait ce trait, tout particulièrement parce que ça lui donnait le sourire même s'il n'en montrait pas trop expressivement.

Le jeune professeur était réellement plus à l'aise quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Devant une classe entière, il restait légèrement moins détendu et récitait beaucoup plus ses cours. Mais quand ils étaient dans cette classe, juste lui et l'homme, ce dernier était détendu et faisait même parfois des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère quand les exercices étaient plus complexes et difficiles pour le jeune étudiant.

Parfois, ils discutaient même de leur journée respective ou de leurs dernières vacances. Et Kentin se surprenait à apprécier cela. Les discussions restaient légères et en surface, mais donnaient tout de même une certaine joie au petit militaire.

Nous étions un mercredi d'octobre. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les mercredis, c'était français. Comme à l'habitude, Kentin avait pris place au premier pupitre juste devant le bureau du professeur. Et comme à l'habitude, Mr Faraize tira une chaise pour être face à son élève et mieux l'aider dans les exercices.

\- Prêt pour les exercices d'aujourd'hui, Mr Moore ? lui demanda le professeur avec un sourire.

\- Oui, tout à fait, répondit l'élève avec un sourire franc.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, commençons.

Tout en faisant les exercices et en écoutant le plus attentivement possible les consignes que donnait l'homme face à lui, Kentin observait plutôt minutieusement le jeune professeur. Il était vrai que l'homme n'était pas un apollon, loin de là, même. Mais il dégageait un certain charme qui le rendait… beau ? Oui, dans un sens, c'était ça. Le fait était que ce prof devenait plus détendu et semblait s'amuser quand il se retrouvait en plus petit comité. Le militaire appréciait ce fait. Il aimait voir une facette que seul lui pouvait apercevoir. C'était comme un secret qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui seul. Il n'en parlait même pas à Nathaniel. De toute façon, que penserait-il de ça ? Comment le prendrait-il ?

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup. À quoi pensait-il ?

Bien sûr, à quoi pensait-il au juste ? Une simple constatation, rien de plus. Il ne fallait quand même pas tout virer au drame pour avoir simplement trouvé une personne belle. Si ?

Kentin eu un mouvement brusque, incontrôlé, de recul sur sa chaise, se redressant très droit sur cette dernière.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mr Faraize qui n'avait pas manquer le mouvement.

\- N-non, tout va bien, je vous assure ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne vous en faites pas. Rien d'important, confirma l'adolescent.

Cela sembla faire rire légèrement le plus âgé. L'adolescent se remit plus près de ses copies. Juste un malaise mineur. Il se remit au travail.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Continuons.

Clairement, l'étudiant était gêné. Il réalisa qu'il avait pensé que son professeur était « beau ». Définitivement, il n'en parlerait pas avec Nathaniel. Le Délégué se ferait de fausses idées. En même temps, penser de telle sorte pouvait porter à confusion.

Ce rire qu'il avait eu. C'était un rire doux et grave sans trop l'être. Comme sa voix en général en fait. Mais c'était étrange de l'entendre « rire ». Surtout de la part d'un professeur. C'était rare.

Ça avait été un son léger, mais qu'il voulait ré-entendre. Qu'il aimerait pouvoir écouter à nouveau.

Voilà qu'il se perdait quelque part dans ses pensées. Non. Il ne fallait quand même pas divaguer.

Il se concentra pour le reste du cours et tenta de ne plus trop observer son professeur particulier.

Le jeudi, il mangea avec le blond et discutait de tout et de rien comme à son habitude. Mais, Nathaniel finit par lui faire une remarque qui le glaça.

\- Kentin, commença le blond le regard sérieux, tu parles beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de Mr Faraize.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Fit-il, interrogateur.

\- Ouais, vraiment, confirma le blondinet avec un rire dans la voix. Tu l'admires vraiment beaucoup. On pourrait quasiment dire que tu es amour-

\- Non ! Coupa le brun. Pas du tout !

Le Délégué se mit à rire doucement.

\- Kentin, Kentin, soupira son ami. Tu apprécies vraiment le nouveau professeur. Fais gaffe, tu vas vraiment tomber amoureux à force.

Il continua de rire. Mais quand il fit face aux yeux verts, sombres, remplis d'une colère contenue, il stoppa net.

\- Oh, allez, Kentin, c'était pour rire !

\- C'est. Pas. Drôle.

Il détacha chaque mot.

\- Ok ! Nathaniel mit ses mains devant lui comme pour dire « Stop » ou « Ok, ne me fait pas mal ». J'ai compris, c'est pas drôle.

Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher un tout petit rire, même s'il avait fait signe de paix.

Le militaire quitta la salle des Délégués rapidement. Il était définitivement en colère contre son ami.

Nathaniel haussa les épaules. Sa colère finirait par retomber.

Il alla s'asseoir près de la salle B. De toute façon, ça allait être son prochain cours. Certains élèves le regardèrent, mais n'osèrent pas l'approcher. Une aura colérique semblait se dégager du jeune homme et aucun élève ne l'aborda. Et son regard très noir finissant de les dissuader de toute approche.

La cloche sonna et il entra dans la salle à la suite du professeur d'Histoire qu'il prit soin de ne pas regarder franchement. Néanmoins, les mots de Nathaniel lui revenaient en mémoire pendant les cours de l'après-midi.

Mais il étouffa cette blague stupide. Comme s'il pouvait sérieusement tomber amoureux de son professeur. Ça le fit rire intérieurement. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Mais ça avait eu le don de le mettre hors de lui quand le blond avait évoqué cette hypothèse foireuse au possible.

Ce soir-là, Kentin étudia jusqu'à être réellement fatigué, limite à tomber de sommeil sur son bureau. Il trouva le chemin de son lit et s'emmitoufla sous sa couette, s'endormant quasiment instantanément.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux nouveaux chapitres en ce beau mercredi 12 septembre 2018.

Donc, les prochains dans une semaine. :)

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

 **Et si c'était plus que de… l'admiration ?**

Le vendredi, le jeune homme redoutait un peu la fin de la journée. Parce que penser à Mr Faraize le rendait plus mal à l'aise tout à coup. Et puis merde, il n'était pas comme une de ces petites adolescentes étant en train de tomber d'amour pour un prof.

Et Mr Faraize restait toujours le même, en plus détendu. Il appréciait grandement ces cours. Nathaniel pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait. Et s'il faisait à nouveau un commentaire dans le genre, il le remettrait à sa place cette fois.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement. Il n'alla pas manger avec le blond. Autant être honnête : il le boudait franchement.

Quand le Délégué l'apostropha à la sortie du dernier cours, Kentin l'ignora et se dirigea vers son cours particulier. Mais il put entendre une phrase :

\- Excuse-moi, Kentin ! S'exclama le blond le regardant partir. Viens me voir quand tu veux.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de son professeur préféré.

Le cours d'anglais était sans doute celui qu'il appréciait le moins. Mais le jeune professeur semblait avoir capté que son étudiant détestait la matière et tentait de lui faire faire des exercices un peu plus drôles pour l'aider. Attention qu'apprécia Kentin. Les cours d'anglais pouvaient s'avérer amusants.

De plus, Mr Faraize conversait en anglais pour donner une autre dimension et rendre les cours plus dynamiques. Jamais les profs dans cette matière n'avaient fait ce genre d'exercices. Pourtant, ça rendrait les cours plus amusants et attrayants, se fit-il la remarque.

Le brun en admirait davantage son professeur d'histoire. Il le regarda plus intensément et un sourire naquit sur son visage pourtant assez sérieux à l'habitude. Mais cet homme était différent de tous les autres qu'il connaissait. Différent également de tous les élèves du lycée. Il était unique.

Voilà.

Unique.

C'était le mot qui le décrivait le mieux à ses yeux.

Il sursauta.

\- Quelque chose vous dérange, Mr Moore ? Interrogea le jeune professeur.

\- Euh… oui-non, enfin, non, monsieur, finit-il par réussir à dire.

Unique, hein ? Il soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce ça voulait dire exactement ? À part, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne comme Mr Faraize. Des personne uniques, il y en avait des tas. Mais une personne comme lui, il n'y en avait qu'une. Il préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur une réflexion plus poussée. Ça lui donnerait mal au crâne, il en était certain.

Quand le cours se termina, il sortit rapidement.

Il s'appuya sur le mur juste à côté de la porte. Il soupira longuement, mettant sa main devant son visage.

C'est ainsi que le vit Mr Faraize en sortant de la salle.

\- Mr Moore, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Oh, si ! Vous ! Il aurait bien répondu ceci. Mais il n'en avait pas la force ni même le courage. De plus, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire par la suite, parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui le tracassait réellement tout compte fait.

Il fit non de la tête.

\- Juste un peu de fatigue, dit-il.

\- D'accord. Reposez-vous bien dans ce cas. Bon week-end.

\- Merci. À vous, également, fit-il en retour.

Le professeur continua son chemin et quitta l'établissement en passant les grandes portes.

Kentin resta adosser contre le mur. Et si c'était en fait plus que de l'admiration ? Était-il même possible que ce fusse réellement le cas ? Était-il réellement possible qu'il y ait plus que le sentiment de ravissement pour ce professeur en particulier ?

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. On disait que la ligne entre « amitié et amour » était mince parfois. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Hors de question de penser à ça. Impossible.

Il appréciait Mr Faraize. Mais de là à affirmer que c'était plus que de l'admiration, ça en devenait risible. Genre que c'était réaliste de tomber amoureux d'un professeur.

Toujours adossé contre ce mur, Kentin se mit à rire franchement, se prenant quelques regards interloqués, choqués et dégoûtés pour certains qui passaient devant lui. Tant pis. Il avait juste envie d'en rire. Tellement la situation était ridicule.

Il se calma en quelques instants, reprenant une expression normale, ayant tout de même les joues un roses d'avoir ri comme un dingue.

Il sourit. Pas de l'amour. Non. Bien sûr que non, voyons. Jamais ! Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Mais quand même, il ne fallait pas non plus sauter aux conclusions. Avait-on le droit d'apprécier une personne sans se faire dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière ?

Sa nuit fut dure et son sommeil agité. Sans rêves distincts, le cerveau embrumé, des yeux bleus lui étaient apparu à un moment, sans qu'il ne distingue de traits particuliers. Quand il se réveilla le samedi matin, il était toujours fatigué. Il resta dans son lit toute la matinée sans même fermer l'œil.

Il pesta, grogna, tapa dans son oreiller, mais rien n'y fit. Il se sentait en colère. Pourquoi donc ? Peut-être que sa mauvaise nuit n'y était pas pour rien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nuit comme celle-là. C'était rageant que ça lui arrive sans crier gare.

Il prit une douche, mangea un brin et alla se promener dehors. Là, il croisa un élève bien connu de son lycée qui promenait un gros chien. Ce dernier le vit et lui lança un sourire goguenard.

\- 'Lut, lança le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- Bonjour, Castiel, le salua à son tour Kentin.

\- Pas l'air en forme, lâcha le plus grand.

\- Pas trop, t'as raison, affirma le brun.

\- Les cours particuliers doivent être ennuyants. Haha !

Le militaire laissa échapper un léger soupir.

\- Non, les cours sont vraiment bien, dit-il avec un sourire voilé.

\- C'est quoi le problème, alors ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- Rien de particulier. Je crois que je me pose trop de questions, constata-t-il à voix haute.

\- Des questions ? À propos ?

\- Pas tes oignons, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Castiel lui lança un regard féroce puis se radoucit aussi rapidement. Du moins, c'est ce que la garçon aux habits militaire pu en voir.

\- Bah, tu sais, j'm'en fiche un peu, moi. Tu me dirais que t'es gay que j'en aurais rien à faire. Hahaha !

\- C'est pas drôle ! S'exclama Kentin, pas content de l'allusion.

Le jeune rebelle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air du gars rebelle qui ne se laisse pas approcher, confia le rockeur, mais c'est juste que je ne laisse pas n'importe qui m'approcher.

\- Pareil, dit le jeune militaire.

\- Tu sais, si jamais tu veux te confier, ben, j'te jugerai pas… Si jamais…

Kentin lui offrit un sourire sincère. Celui-là, il avait l'air rebelle, cancre, inaccessible, mais, en fait, il avait également dressé un mur entre lui et les autres tout comme il l'avait fait depuis l'école militaire. Castiel lui ressemblait, ou plutôt, c'est lui qui ressemblait à l'autre.

\- On peut s'asseoir quelques minutes ? Demanda Kentin.

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit le rouquin.

Tous deux prirent place sur un banc qui se trouvait en bordure du parc du voisinage. Le jeune homme brun prit un peu de temps et respira quelques coups avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas tous les détails. Je suppose que tu feras tes déductions, commença Kentin. Disons que depuis quelques jours, des questions me trottent dans la tête. Et les allusions supposant mon homosexualité m'énervent… réellement.

\- Tu doutes, donc, ça te met en colère, supposa Castiel, sérieux.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est peut-être un peu ça.

\- Et ?

Le brun baissa un peu la tête. Soupira.

\- J'en ai déjà marre. J'en peux déjà plus. Depuis les suppositions de Nathaniel, je n'arrive juste pas à penser à autre chose. Et je ne suis pas gay jusqu'à preuve du contraire. D'ailleurs, les mecs ne m'intéressent pas… si je puis dire.

\- Alors, je ne suis pas attirant ? Demanda candidement Castiel.

\- Argh ! Ronchonna Kentin. T'es fou ? Non !

\- Quelles allusions il a fait ce satané blondinet ? Interrogea le rockeur.

\- Je parle « trop » de lui. Donc, je suis « amoureux ».

Il se renfrogna sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

\- Et ? Mr Faraize est un super professeur, il me semble. Ça veut pas dire grand-chose d'en parler beaucoup quand tu as plein de cours de soutien avec lui.

Kentin se figea. Il mit ses mains devant son visage. Pris en flagrant délit. Percé à jour si rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Fit Castiel. Écoute, Kentin. Je ne suis pas aveugle et pas sourd, tu sais. Et, par-dessus tout, je ne suis pas débile. Tu as tellement peu d'amis. La déduction est vite faite.

Le rouquin lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Tu sais, lui dit-il doucement. Je comprends que c'est la bataille là-dedans, il tapota la tête brune, mais, à un moment, il y aura un déclic.

\- Mouais… je veux bien te croire. Mais je vais être mal à l'aise tant que je n'y verrai pas plus clair… c'est tellement chiant. Je veux dire, je ne pense réellement pas être… comment dire _« a-mou-reux »_ , tu comprends ? Je sais ce que c'est être amoureux, je l'ai été avant.

L'autre ne su quoi dire sur le moment. Mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudainement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une sorte d'illumination.

\- Kentin ! S'exclama Castiel. Alexy. Je pense qu'il pourra te donner des pistes de solutions.

\- Alexy ?

\- Oui. Tu sais, le gars aux cheveux bleus. Celui qui a un jumeau.

\- Ah, oui, je vois, je vois.

Le jeune militaire devint pensif. Devait-il aller voir cet Alexy ? Celui-ci ne cachait pas son homosexualité et était à l'aise d'en parler ouvertement. Peut-être pourrait-il discuter avec lui. Discuter n'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Juste à titre informatif. Savoir comment ça pouvait se passer si jamais ? Il ne voulait pas trop y penser, mais il restait curieux. Ça restait une option. Il fit un maigre sourire à son confident du moment.

\- Je pourrais faire ça, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Merci, Castiel. En fait, t'es une personne sympa mais tu le caches bien.

Kentin eu un petit éclat de rire à ce constat.

\- T'en parle, t'es mort ! Se rebiffa le rouquin.

\- Tellement crédible, répliqua le plus petit des deux. Mais je garderai ton secret.

Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent et se séparèrent allant chacun de leur côté.

Castiel reflétait une image dure et cassante et il l'entretenait, mais il était une personne normale avec des sentiments normaux. Ça avait apaisé Kentin de parler avec une personne autre que Nathaniel. Il se sentait moins en colère. Même s'il se posait toujours des questions sur ses « sentiments » pour son professeur d'histoire, il était plus serein. Il avait le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Il voulait que le désordre qui s'installait dans sa tête se calme un peu.

Le reste de son week-end, il le passa à penser à tout sauf à ce qui avait à trait aux cours, professeurs et au lycée en général.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

 **Une attirance, équivaut-** **elle** **à de l'amour ?** **Je vous aime, Professeur !**

Le lundi matin, en ce début de novembre, Kentin était légèrement plus serein que le vendredi dernier. Même si ses idées n'étaient pas claires pour le moment, il préférait laisser aller un peu les choses pour le moment. Du moins, à l'instant présent.

Il alla rejoindre son ami blond en salle des Délégués.

Ce dernier le serra contre lui. Nathaniel était heureux de revoir son ami brun. Kentin en profita pour se confier sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. L'autre l'écouta attentivement. Son attirance, peu certaine également.

Quand il eu finit sa tirade, le blondinet lui offrit un sourire.

\- Promis, je ne fais plus d'allusions. Je suis impardonnable de ne pas avoir été d'une meilleure écoute. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ? Demanda-t-il, penaud.

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Kentin. Tu es ici mon meilleur ami, Nathaniel.

Par contre, le Délégué afficha une mine contrite. Il brisa le silence.

\- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais s'il s'avérait que tu « aimes » Mr Faraize, c'est hypothétique, hein ! J'aimerais que tu penses à lui. Les relations Prof-Élève sont interdites autant d'un côté que de l'autre, tu comprends ? Il s'empressa d'ajouter : Je serais heureux que tu sois en amour, mais juste, évite ça à tout prix, s'il te plaît. Ou ne m'en parle pas, je t'en prie. Surtout, s'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Le petit militaire offrit un sourire joyeux à son ami. Pauvre Nathaniel. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se mettre. C'était compréhensible. Mais pour le moment, la situation était plutôt comique.

Par contre, quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, il se surprit à prendre un peu plus son temps qu'à l'accoutumé pour se rendre à son cours particulier d'histoire.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il rencontra les yeux bleus foncés et rieurs de son professeur. Ils étaient beaux. Vraiment superbes. Il semblait heureux et ça le rendit de bonne humeur. Comment ce prof faisait pour arriver à faire ça ? Le mettre de bonne humeur juste avec un regard joyeux.

Vers la mi-cours, le plus jeune, ne put empêcher sa curiosité de parler.

\- Dites, Professeur ? Demanda Kentin, curieux.

\- Oui, Mr Moore ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un fardeau de me dispenser ces cours ? Questionna le jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr que non. Si cela peut vous aider pour le futur, je suis plus que ravi de vous y aider. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Cette réponse donna presque des ailes au garçon brun. Ça le rendait heureux tout au fond de lui. Mr Faraize avait répondu naturellement, sans la moindre réflexion. C'était sincère. Ce professeur était juste trop sympathique.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas une famille, une femme, des enfants ? Interrogea l'élève, intéressé de connaître la vie de son professeur préféré.

Le professeur afficha un sourire simple.

\- Vous êtes bien curieux, il me semble, répliqua le plus vieux avec un petit rire. Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante.

\- J'aimerais savoir, insista Kentin.

\- Et le cours, Mr Moore ?

\- Il peut bien attendre un peu, non ! Bougonna-t-il. J'aimerais vraiment vous connaître un peu plus. Vous êtes mon professeur préféré dans ce lycée.

Kentin affichait une mine ravie, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il vit que l'homme face à lui sembla touché par une telle déclaration. Et il le vit changer d'expression. Était-il un peu… mal à l'aise ? Il finit tout de même par dire quelque chose au bout d'une bonne minute.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai rien de tout ce que vous avez énuméré. Ma vie est simple, dans un petit appartement non loin d'ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma vie n'est pas très intéressante, jeune homme. Je suis un homme seul, mais tout de même heureux. Je prends ce que la vie me donne. Continuons le cours.

Il n'obtiendrait probablement pas plus d'informations pour le moment. Mais il pouvait en déduire que Mr Faraize vivait une petite vie de célibataire endurci. Ça le fit sourire.

Il hocha la tête et le cours continua pour la demie heure restante.

Au milieu de la semaine suivante, il alla retrouver le jumeau aux cheveux bleus. Il n'était certain de rien, mais il savait qu'il observait tant son professeur d'histoire qu'il en était lui-même gêné, voir honteux par moments.

Il discuta pendant toute la pause du midi et ils mangèrent ensemble tout en parlant. Kentin revint avec un sourire vers son ami blond un peu avant la fin de l'heure de midi.

\- Tu as discuté avec lui, finalement ? Demanda le Délégué.

\- Oui, opina le militaire. C'était enrichissant. Il m'a raconté son histoire, en long, en large et en travers. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'à un moment, il m'a quasiment fait du rentre-dedans. Carrément, même, je dirais.

Nathaniel se mit à rire tranquillement.

\- Cet Alexy ne perd pas le Nord à ce que je vois, affirma le blondinet.

\- Apparemment, non, confirma Kentin.

\- Intéressé, par hasard ? Taquina son meilleur ami.

\- Argh ! Non ! Nathaniel ! s'exclama le brun, outré de cette proposition.

\- Je te taquine, Kentin. Je sais bien que tu n'irais pas vers n'importe qui. Mais tu sais, les expériences, ça peut aider.

Vrai. Mais avait-il envie d'une expérience homosexuelle avec Alexy ? Pas vraiment. Tant qu'à choisir, il préférerait que ce soit son ami blond qui en fasse les frais. Il rigola. Le jeune Délégué haussa les épaules à l'entente du rire de son camarade.

\- Tant qu'à choisir avec qui faire l'expérience, je préférerais le faire avec mon meilleur ami qu'un presque inconnu, fit-il en riant.

\- Vrai ? Questionna le jeune Délégué, semblant attentif. Je suis flatté.

\- Vrai, affirma Kentin, toujours hilare.

Nathaniel devint sérieux. Kentin stoppa net de rire. Était-il réellement sérieux à propos de ça ? Certainement pas, voyons ! Nathaniel était reconnu pour être plutôt coincé et droit. Il n'était pas du genre à faire toutes les conneries que quasiment tous les autres ados de son âge faisaient. Nathaniel, c'était un pur. C'était un ange. Il ne ferait pas des expériences juste pour faire des expériences. N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il affichait toujours cet air vraiment sérieux.

\- Vrai ? Répéta Nathaniel, fixant ses yeux dorés dans ceux, verts son ami.

\- Vrai. Mais tu n'es pas sérieux, Nath'….

\- Si, fit-il. Si c'est pour t'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

\- M-m-mais… non enfin !

\- Bien sûr que si. Quand tu veux.

Nathaniel semblait le mettre au défi. C'était réellement n'importe quoi. Ils étaient souvent seuls dans cette pièce, mais jamais Kentin n'aurait pu imaginer que le Délégué puisse faire une telle proposition un jour. C'était, à la limite, tordu. Vraiment tordu. Et puis, il n'était pas sûr. Avait-il réellement envie de le faire ? Même pour une expérience? Est-ce que ça l'aiderait ?

Comment savoir si on ne tente jamais rien ? Au point où il en était. Pas qu'il fut désespéré. Mais une expérience restait ce qu'elle était, une simple expérience. Peut-être serait-il dégoûté de ça ? Certainement. Mais ne pas tenter serait aussi frustrant et peut-être le regretterait-il. Toutes ces questions sans réponses ne rimaient à rien. Et dans sa tête c'était tellement le chaos.

Il capitula. Il soupira un bon coup.

\- T'es vraiment sérieux, finit par lâcher le brun.

\- Vraiment. Plus que jamais. Je ne me serais pas jeté à l'eau sinon. À moins que je ne sois pas le moins du monde attirant pour toi, je comprendrais.

Kentin fit non frénétiquement de la tête. Nathaniel était définitivement tordu...

\- Tu es très beau, Nath', n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, je suis certain que tu as déjà brisé plusieurs cœurs.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Tu veux toujours tenter ?

Il se sentit tout à coup nerveux. Pourquoi était-il si fébrile à l'idée d'embrasser un autre homme ? Il aurait juré avoir eu quelques papillons dans l'abdomen. Il hocha finalement la tête pour approuver à la question de son ami.

Les deux se rejoignirent maladroitement l'un en face de l'autre. Kentin s'assura que la porte de la salle soit bien fermée et retrouva une certaine quiétude. Il ne voudrait pas être surpris dans cette position alors qu'au final, ce n'était que pour « expérimenter ».

Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent et Nathaniel initia un mouvement pour le serrer un peu contre lui. Kentin se mit à rougir comme une jeune adolescente se sentant très, très proche de son ami.

\- Ne sois pas si gêné. Il n'y a rien de mal et c'est na-tu-rel, relativisa le Délégué. Si tu veux la vérité, je n'ai jamais embrassé un autre garçon.

Bah, au moins, ils en étaient au même point de ce côté-là, c'était rassurant. Quoique, pour lui, c'était même mort tout court. Kentin se sentit trembler.

\- Calme-toi, Kentin. Ce ne sera qu'un bisou, rien de plus.

\- J-j-je suis nerveux, avoua-t-il. C'-c'-c'est mon pre-premier-

\- D'accord, coupons court alors, fit-il, plus confiant que son vis-à-vis. Heureux de te « voler » ton premier baiser.

Nathaniel se rapprocha de son ami. Il sentit sa respiration saccadé. Il combla la distance d'une dizaine de centimètres et scella ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami.

Kentin se sentit transporté. Il en oublia rapidement le blond pour y voir une tignasse sombre. Et prit un goût certain à ce premier baiser. Nathaniel n'existait plus, seule, cette sensation de bien-être et la pensée de son professeur envahissait son cerveau. Le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds ou presque et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis pour approfondir le baiser. C'était maladroit, ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. C'était son véritable premier baiser. Il relâcha à bout de souffle, mais recolla ses lèvres à celles de son ami. Il le sentit tressaillir, mais ne résista pas plus que ça à son assaut.

Kentin soupirait d'aise. C'était bien, trop bien. Le blond étant plus grand, Kentin s'imaginait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion dans sa poitrine.

\- Je vous aime, professeur…, souffla-t-il entre deux.

Il se fit brutalement repousser. Il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Nathaniel le regarda, choqué. Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

\- N-n-non ! Cria presque le Délégué. Tu-tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le jeune homme brun baissa la tête. Réalisant tout à coup.

\- Je suis navré, souffla Kentin. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça… Pardon, Nathaniel…

\- J'espère que tu es conscient de ce qui se passe.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit-il encore un peu sonné et pas tout à fait remit de ses quelques baisés échangés.

\- T'es carrément amoureux, mec, lui affirma Nathaniel. Je ne voulais pas le savoiiiir, geignit-il soudainement. T'es amoureux du prof d'histoire. Pourquoi moi ! Se plaignit le blond.

\- Désolé, chuchota le brun. Après tout, je l'aime peut-être… Je suis maudit.

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains. Donc, attirance pouvait également cacher de l'amour. Assit sur une chaise, dans la Salle des Délégués, l'heure du midi se terminant bientôt… Et le cours « d'histoire » qui suivait ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir clairement.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

\- En plus d'être gay, je suis carrément sur mon prof particulier…, lâcha-t-il à moitié effondré sur la table. Si j'avais pu prévoir ça… J'ai réellement apprécié les baisés en m'imaginant que tu étais Mr Faraize. Pardon, Nathaniel…

Kentin s'effondra sur la table, pleurant à chaudes larmes à présent. Un vrai bébé. Lamentable, se fit-il la remarque mentalement.

\- Tu es fixé, fit le blondinet en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Nathaniel était visiblement, réellement mal à l'aise.

\- J'veux pas y aller, se plaignit Kentin. Je veux pas faire face. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pas le choix. Assume un peu, Ken !

\- Je te déteste ! Vociféra le petit brun. T'es méchant. Et m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je déteste ce surnom.

\- Je sais, je sais. C'est ainsi. Allez, va en cours. Et pour le surnom, tu devras t'y faire.

À contrecœur, Kentin se releva, essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Il courut aux toilettes les plus proches pour effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage. Il croisa Alexy en ressortant.

Le jeune homme aux habits style militaires se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bains et se rendit rapidement en cours.

Malheureusement, étant mercredi, il dut se rendre à son cours particulier de ce jour de la semaine. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher sa gêne. Et, en même temps, il était heureux d'être là. L'envie de l'embrasser se fit également présente dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il était attiré, il l'aimait. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour, en fait ? Mais il resta le plus neutre possible, ne parlant que si c'était nécessaire.

Il s'empressa de sortir à la fin de l'heure, ne voulant surtout pas faire une bourde.

Il allait finir son année et prier qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffes dans les prochaines semaines. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici février, les cours devraient être terminés, il aurait remonté suffisamment ses notes et pourrait au moins souffler un peu.

Dire qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire serait un euphémisme. Parce que, tel était le cas. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il pouvait réellement être amoureux de son professeur d'histoire et professeur particulier par la même occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux nouveaux chapitres cette semaine. :)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

 **Une quasi-déclaration et** **une remise en place méritée.**

Assit sur un banc dans la cour du lycée, Kentin était en train de réfléchir en ce jeudi matin de fin novembre. Les baisés échangés avec son meilleur ami environ deux semaines auparavant lui revenaient souvent en mémoire.

Cela avait été le choc de s'apercevoir de sa réelle attirance envers des hommes. Encore plus choquant de constater qu'il avait finalement des sentiments amoureux pour son professeur d'histoire, également son professeur particulier depuis le début de l'année.

Il avait appris à le connaître tranquillement. Le voyant sous un jour différent dans le quotidien et quand ils se retrouvaient à deux. Peut-être que ce fût cette sorte d'intimité qui fit le rapprochement progressif.

Du moins, de son côté à lui, ça avait tout changé. Il avait eu envie dès le départ de mieux connaître Mr Faraize. Il était un homme généreux et d'une humeur toujours souriante. Il n'avait jamais vu de colère ou de peine s'afficher sur le visage ou dans les yeux de son aîné.

Bien sûr, il avait voulu nier cette attirance après ce qui s'était passé avec Nathaniel, mais, au final il ne pouvait même plus récuser ses sentiments. Après y avoir tant médité, avoir retourné ses pensées dans tous les sens, l'adolescent savait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il était amoureux. Attiré par les hommes, indéniablement. Et Mr Faraize était le numéro un en haut de la liste. L'homme n'était pas « beau » comme un Dieu à proprement parler, mais, tout de même, un certain charme se dégageait du plus âgé et c'est ce qui attirait Kentin, jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans. Il aimait les traits de son visage fin, sérieux quand ils étaient en cours, mais aussi quand il souriait ou riait doucement d'une petite plaisanterie.

Il mit ses mains devant son visage, ignorant le son de la cloche qui annonçait le premier cours du matin, trop absorbé dans sa réflexion. C'était la poisse d'être amoureux de son professeur. Déjà, ça aurait été plus simple de tomber pour une personne de son âge, comme tout le monde.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. En levant les yeux, il tomba dans des prunelles grises.

Il soupira de soulagement.

\- Pas mes affaires, mais les cours commencent….

\- Merci, j'y vais, répondit le brun, platement.

Oui, le premier cours de la journée se trouvait être celui qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir éviter en ce moment. Parce que ça le rendait réellement mal à l'aise. Encore plus quand il y avait du monde que quand il se retrouvait en tête-à-tête pour les cours de soutien.

\- Bah, dis donc, c'est la joie… Tu viendras me voir, toi, ce midi, j'aimerais bien qu'on parle, lui dit Castiel.

\- Si tu veux, chuchota Kentin en se levant péniblement de son banc. Bye.

Ils se firent un signe de la main et le jeune militaire se rendit en cours. Il ne put motiver son retard et prit place au fin fond de la salle, voulant éviter le plus possible les contacts avec son professeur d'histoire. Le cours passa à une vitesse plus que traînante. L'heure lui en parut trois.

Quand la cloche sonna, il essaya de s'empresser de sortir, mais le professeur le retint en l'appelant.

\- Mr Moore, restez un instant, je vous prie, lui dit le plus vieux.

Kentin se stoppa net et un frisson de frayeur passa le long de sa colonne. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, il sentit le regard désapprobateur de son professeur. Première fois qu'il apercevait ce type de regard venant de lui. Il se tenait debout, s'approcha un peu de son élève. Le fixa avec sévérité.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous en retard ? Et sans motivation qui plus est ?

Le ton était un peu sévère, mais pas à l'extrême. Sa voix restait douce. Le jeune homme se sentit presque fondre. Mais il se reprit aussitôt.

\- Pardon, dit-il, baissant les yeux. Ça ne se reproduira plus, monsieur, je vous assure. J'étais dehors, pensif, et je n'ai pas entendu le son de cloche. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, j'en ai conscience.

\- Bien, content de l'apprendre, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Vous avez de la chance, mais la prochaine fois, il y a aura des conséquences. On se verra demain après les cours, jeune homme. Bonne journée.

L'élève décampa le plus vite possible vers son cours de mathématiques. Sans même saluer son professeur. Ne tentons pas le Diable, s'était-il dit.

À l'heure du repas, Kentin alla voir Nathaniel en coup de vent, lui annonçant qu'il ne mangerait pas avec lui ce midi. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le loisir de lui demander avec qui il mangeait que le plus petit était déjà hors de vue.

De toute façon, à quoi bon lui dire avec qui il allait discuter. Le pauvre blondinet en aurait presque fait une syncope, il l'aurait parié. C'était de notoriété publique que le Délégué et le Rebelle du lycée ne s'appréciaient guère. D'ailleurs, ils s'évitaient le plus possible pour ne pas créer d'altercations qui ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité à tous les deux. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui paraissait. Il ne les voyait jamais ensemble.

Le brun se rendit dans la cage d'escalier. Il trouva Castiel adossé à la porte ouverte menant dehors, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Kentin lui retira le rouleau fumant et le jeta par terre, rageur.

\- Hé ! C'était ma clope ! s'exclama le rouge, pas content.

\- Enlève ça de ma vue, tu veux ? Sinon, je m'en vais, lui répliqua Kentin.

Castiel mit ses mains devant lui en signe défensif.

\- Tout doux, le chat, tout doux, dit-il en riant presque.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. En fait, Castiel, sans personne autour était une personne ordinaire avec plusieurs facettes. Suffisait de lui donner une chance. Ils parlèrent toute l'heure du midi. Le brun lui confiant les événements des dernières semaines et avouant avec peine ses constatations jusqu'à maintenant.

Le rouquin l'écouta et le laissa parler. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que son Kentin avait embrasser le petit Délégué coincé, pas si coincé finalement.

Il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré. Allez dire à votre professeur que vous êtes tombé sous son charme, sans même savoir si la réciproque pouvait exister serait d'un gênant atroce. Et encore, on ne pouvait pas envisager sérieusement une « relation » de ce genre avec son professeur. C'était interdit par l'établissement ET par la loi. L'étudiant était informé. Sa tête se trouvait sur ses épaules, pas en bas de sa ceinture. Bien sûr qu'il avait des hormones en ébullition, mais il savait rester sage et posé. Du moins, il le pensait.

Kentin avait la poisse. Tomber pour une personne majeure et son prof de surcroît.

\- J'suis un cas désespéré, fit le jeune militaire. Si mon père savait ça, je serais dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Son fils, gay… Et pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureux de quelqu'un de mon âge, comme tout le monde… Raaaah !

Pas que dans la merde. Il retournerait certainement en école militaire jusqu'à sa majorité complète. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là jusqu'à ses vingt et un an. Hors de question. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite.

\- Ne dis rien à personne, Castiel, supplia-t-il presque.

\- J'suis pas un délateur, contra le rouge. J'suis ton ami, j'irai pas te planter un couteau dans le dos, t'inquiète. J'ai p't'être l'air du gars qui pense qu'à lui, mais j'suis pas non plus un idiot avec mes potes.

Il fut soulagé que le rocker puisse taire son secret. Espérons que les quelques personnes dans la confidence restent muettes et que ça ne viendrait jamais aux oreilles de son père. Et c'est maintenant qu'il pensait à son géniteur.

Un cas désespéré. Vraiment. Totalement.

Il retourna vers son ami blond vingt minutes avant la sonnerie. Nathaniel essaya de lui soutirer de l'information, mais le jeune militaire ne pipa mot. Il préférait garder cette amitié secrète. Castiel était un gars sympa. Mais il doutait que le Délégué pense la même chose. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années d'après Ambre, la sœur jumelle du blondinet. Tant pis.

Il lui confia tout de même pour son père. Et Nathaniel lui promit de garder ça pour lui.

Les deux semaines suivantes, Kentin ne sut dire ce qui avait changé chez son meilleur ami, mais il semblait que son attitude était devenue différente envers lui-même. Nathaniel semblait plus souriant et parfois gêné. Il ne se focalisa pas sur ça.

Parce que les cours particuliers lui devenaient pénibles. Plus encore qu'auparavant. Depuis qu'il s'était réellement avoué ses sentiments en début novembre, il avait du mal à suivre correctement les cours. Disons, qu'être un adolescent, avoir des hormones sur le point d'exploser par moment, se trouver trois jours par semaine seul avec la personne qu'on aime et qu'on désire ardemment, n'aidait en rien à rester concentré.

Le second mercredi de décembre fut le pire. Cette fin d'après-midi-là, après les cours normaux, il se rendit à son cours particulier de français.

Ses gestes se faisaient mécaniquement. Il évitait de regarder son professeur, même si la tâche s'avérait ardue au possible. Il parlait très peu. À un moment, Mr Faraize arrêta ses explications.

\- Mr Moore, vous m'écoutez ? Questionna le plus âgé des deux.

Kentin baissa les yeux, gêné, rouge au possible.

Mr Faraize sembla le remarquer.

\- Écoutez, jeune homme, commença le professeur. Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à suivre mes cours pour quelconque raison, vous pouvez m'en aviser.

L'étudiant releva la tête, fixant ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son aîné. Il s'y perdit quelques secondes interminables.

\- Mr Moore ? Fit l'homme, insistant.

\- P-pardon, professeur, fit platement l'élève. J-je, je suis désolé d'être si peu attentif.

\- Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Euh… aucune en particulier, répondit-il, gêné et devenant encore plus rouge si ça pouvait être possible.

Il fallait dire qu'être scruté de la sorte ne le rendait pas détendu. L'homme brun se leva de sa chaise et se positionna derrière son élève, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Kentin avait très chaud. Il pouvait sentir une douce arôme fruitée. Des agrumes. C'était frais et doux. Il était tellement proche. L'adolescent était enivré, subjugué.

\- Votre exercice est complètement bâclé, jeune homme, dit-il se penchant un peu plus au-dessus de lui. Vos conjugaisons sont hasardeuses.

Il ne sut pas quel courage ou quelle audace lui prit, mais Kentin rapprocha l'homme, se tournant la tête vers lui pour faire face lui attrapant le col de sa chemise qui dépassait de son pull et se retourna sur sa chaise la faisant crisser sur le sol, l'objet suivant le mouvent. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et le serra simplement contre lui, mettant son nez au creux du cou de son enseignant. À moitié entre une position à demie assise et debout. Il resserra son emprise, voulant un contact plus prononcé. L'élève soupira d'aise. Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes.

Le plus âgé le repoussa brutalement se reculant et faisant chanceler l'élève et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Écoutez, jeune homme, commença Mr Faraize de sa voix grave et douce, mais dure. Je ne comprends pas ce à quoi vous jouez, mais votre comportement est déplacé.

\- Par-pardon, monsieur…., fit le plus jeune piteusement.

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire. Le ton de l'homme face à lui était sans équivoque. Il n'était pas content de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Le cours se poursuivit, mais Mr Faraize sembla observer son élève plus sérieusement. D'ailleurs, ça gêna l'étudiant qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le cours sembla durer une éternité. À la fin de l'heure, le jeune professeur demanda à l'élève de rester quelques minutes de plus.

Ça allait être sa fête.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et Mr Faraize reprit place face à son élève. S'asseyant devant lui, appuyant ses deux coudes sur le pupitre exempt de tout document, vide et mit le bas de son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Il prit un air plutôt sérieux. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'une discussion s'impose, commença l'homme.

\- N-non, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai juste eu un élan, monsieur, j-je ne le referai plus, tenta d'expliquer le plus jeune, gêné, rouge, le regard ailleurs, honteux.

\- Non, non, Mr Moore, vous n'y échapperez pas, insista le professeur.

Un silence court s'installa avant que Mr Faraize reprenne la parole.

\- Bien. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire la leçon sur les relations élève-professeur, Mr Moore, fit-il. Kentin approuva. D'accord. Vous comprenez que le genre d'écart dont vous avez fait preuve à mon encontre était déplacé et n'avait pas lieu d'être, je suppose ?

\- O-oui, professeur, confirma l'élève. Je suis navré, s'excusa encore le brun.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous soyez un adolescent, que vous vous cherchiez, etc… Vos hormones et tout, mais vous semblez avoir une tête sur les épaules.

L'enseignant stoppa sa tirade et observa le plus jeune qui affichait une mine sérieuse, mais les joues rouges de gêne. On aurait dit un enfant qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Par contre, ces paroles titillèrent le jeune militaire.

\- M-monsieur, je ne me cherche pas, je-je…, tenta le plus petit.

\- Eh bien, je préférerais que vous restiez raisonnable, Mr Moore.

Il avait certainement compris quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas clairement. Kentin préférait encore que ce soit ainsi.

\- Il va de soit que si vous insistiez, je me verrai obligé d'en informer la Directrice ainsi que vos parents.

Kentin se raidit à cette mention. À cette pensée, il eut du mal à retenir l'émotion qui fit irruption. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts. Larmes qu'il essuya rageusement avec sa main. Il n'avait pas pu les retenir. La pensée à elle seule était horrifiante.

\- Ne le dites pas à mon père… s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il, baissant la tête. S'il vous plaît, chuchota faiblement le jeune homme.

Il sortit en trombe de la salle B, laissant son enseignant bouche-bée.

Il se rendit chez lui en course. Heureusement que son père rentrait tard, car il l'aurait traité de petite fille à sa maman. Les hommes, ça n'avait pas d'émotions de fi-filles. C'était ce qu'il aimait à scander chaque fois qu'il voyait un homme pleurer ou se plaindre d'une douleur.

Le jeune militaire aurait le temps de se calmer avant l'arrivée de son géniteur.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre spécial._

Écrit comme à l'habitude, mais celui-ci contiendra deux points de vus.

Une partie concernant Mr Faraize, et la seconde, on revient plutôt du côté de Kentin. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop perturbant pour vous.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

 **Des vacances salvatrices /** **Assurance ?**

 **POV Mr Faraize.**

L'homme prit son sac et s'engagea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Les vacances allaient lui faire du bien. Voir d'autres gens ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Arrivé dans son petit appartement, il se posa sur son petit sofa deux places. Il soupira. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour lui. Les cours particuliers commençaient à lui peser.

Savoir un élève entiché de vous n'était pas mince affaire. Les adolescents avaient des caractères très différents, mais tous avaient les hormones au point d'ébullition. Il savait que Kentin Moore était un bon élève.

Puis, il repensa à leur petite altercation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus d'une semaine avant les vacances. Il était resté pantois quand le jeune homme avait eu une montée émotionnelle quand il avait parlé de prévenir les parents de ce dernier. Puis, en parcourant son dossier scolaire, il y avait vu une annotation sur un camp militaire qui avait duré six mois, s'échelonnant de mars à août de cette année.

En écoutant un peu plus attentivement certaines conversations, il apprit également que le jeune homme était un garçon introverti et se laissait toujours marcher dessus. Alors que maintenant, il ne s'en laissait plus imposer aussi facilement. Le camp avait dû le rendre confiant et l'endurcir. Il n'en restait pas moins que l'élève avait fait montre d'un certain attachement à son égard.

Jamais il n'avait voulu ça. Ça le dérangeait beaucoup, même. Par contre, il ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis au jeune homme. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier ait vraiment les idées replacées au bon endroit à la rentrée. Il en doutait. Les adolescents amoureux, - mon Dieu, il ne voulait pas penser à ça – étaient catégoriques.

« Faites que ce ne soit pas le cas », pensa-t-il fortement.

Après tout, l'étudiant ne lui avait pas fait part de sentiments amoureux. N'est-ce pas ? Mais il avait des doutes. À cet âge-là, l'amour était plus facile, plus merveilleux. Il avait connu.

Ça restait quand même une situation étrange. L'élève était certainement attaché à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre et c'était perturbant et maintenant qu'il le savait, les cours avaient prit une autre dimension. Il restait professionnel, mais avait mit également une certaine distance entre lui son jeune étudiant depuis l'altercation.

Bien qu'il soit lui-même attiré par les hommes depuis plusieurs années, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de céder ainsi à un jeune homme. Même si celui-ci était extrêmement mignon.

Venait-il de penser que son élève était beau ?

Il se secoua pour chasser l'idée. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Soyons honnête. Mais, ce genre de relation entre lui le jeune brun n'était pas possible, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que le petit militaire puisse le trouver, lui, beau et qu'il soit attiré par un homme de presque deux fois son âge ? C'était plutôt étrange. Encore, s'il avait eu la vingtaine, il aurait pu comprendre davantage.

\- Et merde ! Jura-t-il tout haut.

Il remit son manteau et alla faire un tour dehors. Il était perturbé, réellement.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent rapidement pour le professeur. Il retrouva sa famille pour le réveillon, mais pour le passage de la veille de la nouvelle année il était seul dans son appartement.

Et comme les mauvaises choses n'apportent pas fréquemment les bonnes, il se surprit à penser à son élève brun. Ses yeux verts si expressifs. Cet homme, - oui, appelons-le comme il se doit – donc, cet homme de dix-sept ans s'était entiché de lui apparemment. Peut-être que ça le dérangeait, mais d'un autre côté, c'était flatteur de se savoir apprécié de cette façon. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Il donna un coup dans l'un des coussins à sa portée. Non ! Merde ! Non ! Trop de temps libre et voilà à quoi il pensait. Pas de laisser aller ! Il ne le fallait pas. C'était plus difficile à appliquer quand ses pensées dérivaient. C'était perturbant et grisant à la fois de se savoir apprécié de la sorte. Son jeune élève était encore si innocent, c'était mignon.

Voilà, il divaguait encore.

Il était vrai que c'était flatteur, mais ce ne serait pas plus permis de s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant qu'une relation, même seulement un peu intime avec un élève. Les gestes les plus anodins seraient certainement de trop, il le savait.

Cette nuit-là, sous le couvert de ses draps pour seuls témoins, l'homme évacua la pression. Des yeux verts, rieurs, s'immiscèrent dans son esprit pendant son acte. Il se sentit coupable, mais la jouissance fut salvatrice et le sommeil lui parvint facilement par la suite.

* * *

 **POV Kentin.**

Les vacances lui parurent mornes. Rien ne lui semblait intéressant. Il rendit visite à Nathaniel le vingt-huit décembre et lui offrit une chaîne en argent assez simple, mince.

Son ami fut touché et le serra longuement contre lui. Peut-être un peu trop longuement, constata-t-il. C'était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Il le repoussa doucement. Le blond afficha un air un peu triste, puis son sourire reprit soudainement place.

Le blondinet lui offrit également son cadeau. Kentin s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il y découvrit une belle figurine d'un loup hurlant à la lune. Elle était superbe cette figurine.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-il avec le sourire. Elle est vraiment belle. Je suis content.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, répondit le Délégué.

Un silence pesant s'installa soudainement. Nathaniel fixait son ami semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se rétractant.

\- Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? Demanda Kentin.

\- Hmm, non, non, laisse tomber, rien d'important, éluda-t-il, balayant une main devant son visage.

Leurs conversations reprirent des intonations naturelles.

Tout de même, son meilleur ami avait des comportements étranges ces dernières semaines.

\- Si jamais tu veux parler, fit Kentin soudainement, ne te gêne pas, je t'écouterai. Tout comme tu l'as fait et le fait encore pour moi.

Nathaniel le gratifia à nouveau d'un sourire peut-être un peu trop rayonnant pour paraître réel. Mais il n'avait pas envie de décortiquer les mimiques de son ami. Une autre personne accaparait ses pensées.

Son professeur lui manquait. Ça lui manquait de ne pas le voir. Il quitta son ami tôt pour le laisser avec sa famille.

Pour la nouvelle année, ils restèrent à la maison avec son père.

Assit à son bureau de travail, tentant de faire quelques exercices d'anglais, il se remémora le moment où il avait eu l'audace de serrer son professeur, de l'enlacer.

Peut-être devrait-il au moins lui avouer de but en blanc qu'il en était amoureux. Ce serait juste histoire qu'il sache. Ça le rendait triste, mais il avait l'envie d'être tout à fait transparent. Après la « discussion » que son professeur avait initié, le brun savait que rien n'était possible. C'était couru d'avance.

Oui. Il allait le faire. Juste pour rendre ça clair. Et il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Qu'il attendrait la fin de l'année. Il aurait bientôt dix-huit ans. Il serait majeur, il aurait terminé les cours. Rien ne le ferait reculer. Ce sera son tour d'avoir une franche discussion avec son professeur. Rien n'était possible pour le moment, mais après, si.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Les yeux bleus de l'adulte lui apparurent et il rêvassa un moment avant de revenir à ses exercices. Il passerait son année. Il le devait.

* * *

Petit chapitre assez court quand même. J'espère que ça plaît un peu. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Deux nouveaux chapitres cette semaine. :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

 **Révélation** **s** **/ Discussion** **s**

Le 5 janvier, Kentin arriva avec le sourire dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il allait revoir Mr Faraize. Celui qu'il aimait. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Le petit brun avait tant pensé à son professeur. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus nier ses réels sentiments pour son enseignant.

Un garçon blond l'apostropha soudainement l'agrippant par la manche de son manteau vert armée et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le bureau des Délégués et en referma soigneusement la porte. Il prit même la peine de la verrouiller et de fermer le volet de la porte.

Le militaire le regarda faire, figé. Trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Nathaniel s'approcha rapidement, le prit par les épaules et colla ses lèvres à celles de son ami dans un baiser ardent et vorace.

Le brun, se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, se détacha de son ami et le poussa doucement.

\- Qu'-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-il, un peu rouge.

Le Délégué ne lui offrit pas de réponse, tentant à nouveau d'embrasser Kentin. Mais le jeune homme, ayant quelques muscles grâce au camp militaire su le stopper. Toujours en le repoussant doucement.

\- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nathaniel ? Demanda-t-il cette fois plus durement.

Le blond baissa les yeux. L'un en face de l'autre, le plus petit attendait une réponse claire.

\- On n'embrasse pas ses amis, il me semble, dit durement Kentin. Il y a une différence entre une expérience et embrasser quelqu'un quand ça nous chante pour rien.

\- Pas pour rien, répliqua le blond, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je t'aime !

Kentin faillit perdre l'équilibre sur le coup. Encore heureux que le mur était là. Sinon, il serait carrément tombé sur le cul à n'en point douter. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais s'il avait pu s'attendre à une telle révélation. Voilà qui expliquait le comportement de son ami des dernières semaines. Il était tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Oui, je t'aime, Kentin, confirma-t-il sans même laisser le militaire s'en remettre. Ce n'est pas amusant ! C'est de la torture. Je te déteste parfois.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux dorés du Délégué. De quoi vous fendre le cœur. Votre meilleur ami qui tombe d'amour pour vous et vous dit qu'il vous déteste en pleurant.

\- Oui, ça s'est fait vite. Notre petite expérience m'a tellement ouvert les yeux, si tu savais. Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais le mal est fait, Kentin.

Le militaire serra son ami contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Nathaniel. Vraiment désolé, s'excusa le brun.

\- Mais tu m'aimes pas, je le sais, pleurnicha le blond. Je te déteste. Je te déteste.

Il donna des coups-de-poing légers contre les épaules de Kentin.

\- Pourquoi, c'est comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, désemparé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

C'était un chuchotement plaintif.

\- Désolé, répéta Kentin, penaud.

\- Non ! cria presque Nathaniel. Tu dis ça pour la forme. Me prends pas pour un con, Kentin. Je t'aime et je te déteste. Pourquoi tu l'aimes, lui ? Moi, je suis là.

\- Si ça pouvait fonctionner comme ça, Nath', souffla le brun.

Pauvre Nathaniel. Il le sentait complètement désespérer.

\- Nooon, se plaignit encore le blondinet. Tu peux pas l'aimer, t'as pas le droit. C'est interdit….

Sa litanie était douloureuse. Même pour le garçon brun.

\- Oui, c'est interdit, répondit Kentin. Mais tu sais, j'aurai bientôt dix-huit ans, l'année se terminera et je pourrai vivre mon amour, Nath'.

\- Qui te dis qu'il t'aime, lui, hein ? Fit-il avec un certain dédain.

\- Rien. Rien ne me dit qu'il m'aime. Mais je serai insistant et lui ferai voir qu'il peut être aimé pour qui il est. Il est seul, j'ai ma chance, tu sais.

\- Et s'il est hétéro ? Demanda ensuite le blond.

\- Il ne le restera pas longtemps, fit-il, confiant.

\- Pff, pesta Nathaniel. T'es trop confiant.

\- Oui, peut-être, avoua-t-il. Mais tu sais, je vais lui dire que je l'aime et que j'attendrai.

Nathaniel se détacha de son ami pour prendre place sur une des chaises qui entourait les tables qui formaient un rectangle dans la grande salle. Il mit son visage entre ses bras croisés. Kentin en eu le cœur quasiment brisé. Ça faisait peine à voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas rendre des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas en lui. C'était triste. Tout ça pour une expérience qu'il avait peut-être prise trop à cœur. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient réellement pas dû faire cette expérience. Alexy aurait pu convenir. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ce revirement.

Le jeune homme blond pleurait, essayant de cacher ses sanglots avec grande peine. Ses soubresauts trahissaient toute sa personne. Kentin regarda l'heure. Sept heures quarante-cinq. Wow ! Il était encore tôt. Et l'autre ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Il déverrouilla la porte puis la referma lentement, laissant le Délégué à sa peine. Il ne pouvait réellement pas faire plus pour lui malheureusement, même pas le réconforter.

À peine eut-il le temps de refermer cette porte qu'on l'agrippa de nouveau. Cette fois, il arrêta l'intrus.

\- Ça va pas, Castiel ! T'es fou ou quoi ?

\- Non, viens avec moi, dit-il. Illico, sinon je te trucide.

Tiens, Castiel était d'une humeur massacrante ou c'était juste une impression ?

Il le suivit jusqu'à la cage d'escalier qui menait à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il sortit dehors et ferma la porte, prenant soin de laisser un bout de carton pour ne pas qu'elle se verrouille. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres.

Castiel le regarda, en colère.

\- T'as fait quoi au Délégué ? Putain ! Je vous ai entendus ! Cria presque le rouquin.

\- Wow ! En quoi ça te regarde, Castiel ? Demanda Kentin, un brin colérique.

\- Ça me regarde parce que je l'aime, crétin ! Fit-il sans délicatesse.

Kentin faillit s'évanouir. Il tomba sur les fesses dans la neige froide.

\- Trop de révélations, chuchota-t-il, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux repliés.

\- Non, merde ! S'exclama Castiel. T'es juste con, Kentin. On est amis, lui et moi. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière. C'est toi qui vois rien.

\- Tu me l'avais pas dit, j'te signale, répliqua le petit militaire.

\- Je vais pas non plus te dévoiler ma vie. Putain, je suis en rogne… Pourquoi c'est toi ?

\- Tiens, fit Kentin. J'ai eu droit à un discours similaire, tu sais !

\- Je sais, bordel !

\- Tout doux, pas la peine de me lancer toute ta rancœur. T'as qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimes, il le saura. J'adore Nathaniel, mais pas au point de vouloir une histoire d'amour avec lui. J'aime Mr Faraize, tu te souviens ? Je ne peux pas forcer les choses, je serai malheureux. Alors que toi, tu peux lui montrer que tu l'aimes. Il finira par m'oublier, crétin ! Je me tasserai le temps qu'il m'oublie. C'est parti d'une expérience pour lui. Prouve-lui que tu peux être mieux que moi. Il finira par m'oublier, c'est juste une passade, pour un ou deux baisers échangés.

Kentin se releva prestement, secoua son pantalon foncé. C'est que le par terre enneigé était froid.

Il fit signe au rocker de le suivre. La température en ce début de janvier était plutôt très fraîche.

\- Va le voir, Castiel. Réconforte-le. Moi, je ne peux pas, tu comprends ?

Le rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il courut presque vers la salle des Délégués. Le brun eu un sourire en regardant son ami qui était empressé et faisait du zèle.

Huit heures. Des élèves commençaient à remplir les couloirs. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

Il alla prendre l'air jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie soit sur le point de retentir.

La journée passa rapidement. Il ressassait ce qu'il dirait après son cours particulier du lundi. Il le lui dirait clairement aujourd'hui. Il le fallait. Il le voulait.

Quand arrivèrent quinze heures quinze, la cloche de fin de cours sonna. Kentin rassembla ses affaires et se dépêcha de se rendre en salle B. Il dû même attendre, puisqu'il restait des élèves retardataires. Il regarda son professeur rassembler ses papiers, en sortir d'autres.

Ses yeux bleus étaient superbes, comme d'habitude. Il adorait ses yeux. Même derrière ses lunettes, ils étaient magnifiques. Une légère pression sur son épaule droite le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Mr Moore, je ne tolérerai pas de rêverie, lui dit-il fermement.

L'étudiant opina et se concentra. Même si l'épreuve s'avéra difficile, il passa ce cours d'histoire particulier plutôt concentré et le professeur sembla satisfait.

Le cours fini, les deux protagonistes rangèrent leurs affaires respectives.

\- Monsieur, je peux parler avec vous quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Kentin.

L'enseignant se raidit quelque peu. Le militaire pu le voir. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Ce prof était imperturbable habituellement.

\- À quel sujet ? Interrogea le plus âgé, peu assuré dans son ton.

Avait-il si peur d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent ? Ou pour ce cas-ci, « le » sujet qui allait fâcher, assurément.

\- De vous et moi, répondit clairement le brun. Je vous aime, Professeur !

Il vit Mr Faraize poser ses deux mains sur son bureau. Il était dos à l'élève. On ne pouvait distinguer son expression faciale. Il l'entendit perceptiblement soupirer. Il se tourna, le visage sérieux.

\- Et combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire que cette relation n'aura jamais lieu, Mr Moore ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton calme, mais d'une certaine colère contenue.

\- Je sais, affirma le petit militaire. Mais je m'en fiche. J'attendrai. J'aurai dix-huit ans un peu avant la fin de l'année, je serai majeur et vous ne serez plus mon professeur, monsieur. Je vous aime ! Répéta le jeune homme. Je vous aime tellement. Je vous prouverai que je suis amoureux de vous, même si vous ne voulez rien entendre. Je ferai de vous un homme à homme si vous êtes hétéro, croyez-moi… Je vous aime, Professeur !

L'homme sembla trembler. On aurait dit qu'il allait défaillir. Il s'appuya sur son bureau, les mains chaque côté, sur le bord toujours en fixant le plus jeune. Il souffla bruyamment.

\- Je pourrais presque être votre père, fit-il la remarque.

\- L'âge n'est pas important. Je m'en fiche. Vous êtes magnifique !

Ses yeux. Il y avait une lueur étrange. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. L'image était superbe. L'élève s'approcha. Le plus grand le regarda faire, éberlué. À quelque vingt centimètres de son aîné, Kentin approcha une main de sa joue. Joue rougie par la gêne. Il la caressa du pouce.

\- Vous êtes beau, n'en doutez pas, Mr Faraize, dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Il retira sa main. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être si proche. Mais il était indéniablement heureux de lui avoir déballé son sac. Ça lui pèserait moins. Les choses étaient claires à présent.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis patient, finit-il par dire avant de quitter la salle. Bonne fin de journée !

Et il quitta la salle de classe sans même laisser son beau professeur répliquer quoique ce soit. De toute façon, il ne laisserait pas tomber. Il lui restait encore environ six mois avant la fin des classes. D'ici là, rien ne l'empêchait de faire du rentre-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Il verrait bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

 **Ça sent les ennuis**

L'homme prit place à son bureau. Cet élève était têtu. Carrément, il venait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Sans préambule. Il était mal. Tellement mal. C'était pas bon. Il allait certainement en baver. Beaucoup, même.

Il sourit à la pensée de son étudiant l'admirant. Il lui avait dit qu'il était magnifique. Jamais un autre homme, quel qu'il fût ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Jamais. Et il fallait que ce soit ce jeune homme qui le lui dise sans arrières-pensées. Ça avait été sincère, il l'avait senti dans la voix du jeune homme.

Sa vie sentimentale était un désert intersidéral. Vide de sens. Il y avait bien eu quelques hommes durant les dernières années, mais des histoires courtes qui avaient toutes mal finies. Il lui arrivait à l'occasion de tenter de rencontrer des hommes en ville, dans les bars, mais souvent, ça n'était que pour une nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Il voulait une vraie histoire, une vie normale avec une personne qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait lui.

Il était mal. Ce petit brun était trop sexy pour son bien à lui. Même si il voulait rester professionnel, il était certain qu'à partir de maintenant, le petit militaire allait tenter de faire du rentre-dedans. Il en était convaincu. Ou alors, il réitérerait sa déclaration pour voir ses réactions. Il s'attendait au pire. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de contacts physiques, tout devrait bien aller, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Qui tentait-il de convaincre ?

C'était certainement déjà trop tard. Il savait qu'il craquerait si le plus jeune cherchait à le séduire d'une quelconque façon. Il était faible, il était seul et il lui manquait d'être proche de quelqu'un, intime dans tous les sens du terme.

Il rangea les derniers exercices d'Histoire et se pressa de partir. En sortant de la salle et en passant devant celle des Délégués, il put entendre des bribes de conversation.

\- ...lui ai enfin dit, Nathaniel, disait le jeune homme, la voix joyeuse.

\- J'm'en fiche, Kentin. Tu aimes bien qui tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Castiel n'est pas un remplacement. C'est toi que je veux, imbécile. Et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas une passade. Je t'aime vraiment. Mais tu aimes « _lui_ », persifla le jeune homme blond.

Oh ! Cette conversation semblait privée. Par contre, il était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus. Ce n'était pas bien, mais la curiosité l'emportait. C'était son élève particulier et le Délégué principal du lycée. Et le second semblait être amoureux du premier. Et qu'est-ce que venait faire le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges dans tout ça ? Quelle histoire, quand même.

\- Écoute, Kentin, fit le blond, sérieux. Je m'en suis remis depuis ce matin. OK ? Castiel m'a réconforté et avouer ses sentiments par la même occasion. Encore là, OK ! Mais je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas une passade. Une expérience ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas sérieux. Quand je rêve de toi la nuit, de ton corps et de tes yeux remplis de désir, c'est toi que je vois, pas un autre. Je te désire. Je te voudrais tout entier à moi. Tu comprends, ça ? Oui, on s'est embrassés pour t'aider, pour faire une « expérience » mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'y ai réfléchi. Je ne suis pas du genre à agir sur un coup de tête. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Être. Juste. Un. Ami.

\- M-mais, Nathaniel…, geignit Kentin. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. T'es pas sympa. Tu sais que j'aime Mr Faraize…

Le professeur, tapis derrière la porte se mit à rougir, ses joues le chauffant beaucoup pour prétendre le contraire. Les paroles du blond l'avaient rendus mal à l'aise, sentant que l'adolescent était véridique, cru, sans détour. Les jeunes étaient bien plus libres qu'il y avait dix ans. Il eu un pincement en entendant les sentiments du blond pour son élève particulier. Il n'aimait pas l'idée.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, toi, répliqua Nathaniel. Le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là. Il te fera du mal. Il a trente ans, c'est un homme mature. Il ne voudra jamais de toi, c'est un profes-

L'homme n'en écouta pas plus. Il pressa le pas. Cette conversation n'était pas publique. Mais la porte était entrebâillée. Qui savait ce qu'il allait faire ?

D'accord. Il allait peut-être faire du mal au jeune homme brun. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste laisser faire les choses. Il ne pouvait pas céder parce qu'il en aurait envie. Il avait tellement cogité depuis ce qui s'était passé un peu avant les vacances. Bien sûr que Kentin l'attirait. Comment il en serait autrement ? Il avait bien remarqué les regards insistants de son élève. Depuis le début novembre dernier, il avait bien vu que le militaire l'admirait, voir, bien plus.

Les rougissements incessants et le manque d'attention pour les cours étaient suffisants. Mais il ne pouvait pas décider ce que c'était avant d'en avoir confirmation. Mais quand son étudiant avait fait un pas et initié un contact physique, il avait compris que le plus jeune était attiré par lui, indéniablement.

Ça lui avait fait peur. Énormément, même. Voir un élève s'enticher de lui, c'était du jamais-vu. Bon, quelques jeunes filles lui avait parfois envoyé des lettres d'amour enflammées, niaises, touchantes, mais il les avait vite rembarrées. Elles passaient toutes à autre chose après. Il leur faisait comprendre très rapidement qu'elles n'avaient pas même l'ombre d'une chance avec une phrase écrite au bas de leurs lettres :

 _« Désolé, petite. Mais impossible, je suis bien plus attiré par mes semblables. Bonne journée. »_

Soit, il avait droit à un regard dégoûté, l'ignorance totale, ou, un certain détachement puis ça revenait à la normale.

Cette fois, c'était plus compliqué. Celui-là avait été direct et concis. Celui-là était attirant et il l'appréciait réellement beaucoup. Celui-là n'était pas une femme. Détail non-négligeable. Cet homme-là n'était pas n'importe qui. Il y avait tellement pensé durant les vacances des fêtes.

Non, il lui ferait du mal. Il n'était pas aussi amoureux. Il ne pourrait lui rendre la moitié des sentiments que l'autre éprouvait pour lui. Ils finiraient tous les deux blessés.

En même temps, il avait besoin de contacts et de tendresse. Ça lui manquait tellement.

Et il repensa au bout de conversation grappillée à la sortie de sa classe. Il eu un élan de colère de savoir que son élève avait embrassé un autre homme.

Était-il jaloux de ce fait ? Oui, pour sûr. Il devait être honnête. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était qu'une expérience pour se trouver, finalement. Et il s'était trouvé, semblait-il.

Les quelques semaines suivantes furent un vrai calvaire pour l'homme trentenaire. Voir son élève tous les jours, l'avoir trois fois par semaine après les cours devenait pesant.

De plus, le jeune homme lui faisait du rentre-dedans très visible. Les allusions étaient claires. Ses regards étaient ardents. Il pouvait sentir l'élève le déshabiller du regard. D'ailleurs, même en cours, ça réveillait ses pulsions. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il devait toujours attendre avant de quitter que la pression retombe.

Ses soirées, il les passaient à relâcher la tension, quasiment jusqu'à être fatigué et dormir comme une masse.

Un vendredi de février, le cours particulier d'anglais se passa plutôt bien. Le plus jeune demanda à aller à la salle de bains juste un peu avant la fin du cours et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit soin de fermer la porte correctement à son retour.

Il termina le cours sans autre accroc. Mais quand il annonça la fin de l'heure, l'élève se leva et s'approcha, très près. Il reculait, l'autre avançait. Il finit par être acculé dans un coin de la salle, non loin de son bureau professoral.

\- Vous êtes coincé, monsieur, fit le plus petit. Si je vous embrasse, vous me faites quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Ne faites pas ça, Mr Moore, avertit-il. Vous aurez une retenue…

\- Vous n'êtes plus très crédible. Vos yeux brillent, monsieur. Vos yeux bleus sont magnifiques ainsi.

Le brun enleva les lunettes au plus grand et regarda ses yeux sans pour la première fois. Il les posa délicatement sur le bureau derrière lui, ne lâchant toutefois pas sa surveillance.

\- Ils sont encore plus beaux sans vos lunettes, souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

Il était nerveux en ce moment. Oui, ses yeux brillaient. Il le désirait. Énormément. Beaucoup trop pour que ça ne se remarque pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'étudiant fit un sourire goguenard trop sexy.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'autant plus.

\- Finalement, vous êtes gay, affirma le petit brun. Je vous plais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, aucunement, jeune homme, essaya-t-il de contrer sans grande conviction.

\- Oooh, tellement crédible, professeur. Je vous aime ! Et je vous veux aussi. Moi aussi, je vous désire et je pense à vous le soir sous mes couvertures, me touchant pour évacuer la tension que vous me causez. Ne niez pas, je vous ai surpris la semaine passé. Votre désir était bien visible.

L'homme tenta de pousser l'élève. Mais, le bougre, il était doté d'une force assez peu commune pour son âge et accula davantage le professeur contre le mur.

Le petit militaire posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules de l'adulte. Son élève était légèrement plus petit d'une demi-tête environ. Il était piégé, prisonnier. Il tenta de se défaire de la prise du plus jeune sans grand succès.

\- _Vous voulez réellement partir, Mr Faraize ?_ Chuchota Kentin. Il n'y a personne, j'ai vérifié avant de revenir ici. Nous sommes dans un coin d'où on ne peut pas nous voir depuis la porte. Avez-vous vraiment envie que je vous laisse partir, _professeur_ …

Il avait appuyé sur le dernier mot. Son souffle frôlant son visage. Ses joues devinrent rouges.

\- Je vous aime, répéta le plus jeune des deux.

Il combla la distance qui les séparait encore et embrassa fougueusement l'homme. Il se sentit agripper son pull marine et Kentin promenait ses mains sur ses hanches tout en continuant de l'embrasser férocement. Il lâcha sa bouche pour aller vers sa mâchoire et son cou qu'il parsemait de baisers brûlants.

\- Je vous aime, chuchotait-il entre deux baisés. Vous sentez bon.

À ce moment, l'adulte oublia qu'il avait un élève devant lui, le lieu où il se trouvait, tout le reste. Il en avait envie. Il accrocha ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme face à lui. Il les descendit au-dessus du vêtement blanc qui servait de chemise au brun. Mais il voulait beaucoup plus que ça. Il poussa un peu son élève et le mit sur le bureau, l'asseyant. Il descendit rapidement bien plus bas et suréleva le t-shirt noir pour passer ses mains en-dessous et sentir la peau chaude de l'adolescent.

Le plus jeune imita le geste et souleva le pull de son professeur. Mr Faraize était grisé par les sensations, se laissant caresser. Il parsema à son tour le cou du plus petit de baisers papillons, doux, attentionnés, volages. Le petit militaire était câlin et doux. Il appréciait cette tendresse. Il voulait tellement plus.

Il cessa les caresses, allant mettre ses mains autour du visage du jeune homme puis l'embrassa à son tour fougueusement, y mettant même la langue. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, y prenant un certain plaisir, enfouissant une main dans la tignasse brune, soyeuse, fermant les yeux un instant, appréciant simplement cette proximité. Mais il revint à la réalité. Ils étaient encore au lycée et il venait d'embrasser et peloter un élève.

Il le repoussa violemment, quelques papiers se trouvant là furent balancés sur les tuiles. L'étudiant sembla reprendre pied.

Par contre, il le sentit se rapprocher et se décala, sortant du coin où il avait été coincé.

\- Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il, sévèrement.

Le plus jeune affichait une mine colérique.

\- Vous me désirez, fit-il, toujours en colère. Pourquoi me repousser ?

\- Vous demandez pourquoi ? Vraiment ? Mr Moore, vous êtes un élève, je suis le professeur. C'était une grossière erreur de ma part de me laisser aller.

\- Vous me désirez ! s'exclama-t-il. Avouez-le au moins !

Pour être honnête, oui, il le désirait. Ardemment, férocement, tellement. Mais il n'allait pas céder sous prétexte que, oui, il le voulait. Oui, il avait terriblement envie de son élève. Mais il n'allait pas céder aux caprices du brun pour autant.

\- Ne me faites pas dire des choses fausses, Mr Moore, contra-t-il.

\- Merde ! Jura le plus jeune. Vous êtes chiant, monsieur ! Tant pis, fit-il. Je vous ferai avouer. Je sais que vous me trouver sexy. Je suis sexy. N'est-ce pas ?

Provocation. Pure et simple. L'homme ne répondit rien.

\- Sortez de la salle, fit l'homme, sévèrement au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux sombres.

Le plus jeune capta la colère contenue et se dépêcha de prendre son sac et de déguerpir en vitesse, le laissant seul.

Il soupira profondément, tentant de relativiser. Impossible. Il avait fait une terrible gaffe. La pire qu'il pouvait faire. Non, peut-être pas la pire, n'exagérons rien. Coucher serait le pire. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Ça deviendrait encore plus un calvaire.

Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Son regard se fit rêveur le temps d'un instant. Puis, il se secoua pour revenir à la dure réalité.

Il allait demander à cesser les cours de soutien. Il avait bien remonté ses notes en histoire. Ce devait être le cas pour le français et l'anglais. Le lundi, il le ferait, assurément.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter. Ça me fera plaisir de vous lire.


	9. Chapter 9

Deux nouveaux chapitres cette semaine.

En espérant que ça plaira à quelques personnes.

Bonne lecture.

On revient du point de vue de Kentin.

* * *

Chapitre 9:

 **Je déteste autant que je l'aime**

Kentin a terminé son week-end avec le sourire. Il n'alla pas voir Nathaniel. Inutile de faire souffrir pour le moment. Il mettrait une certaine distance. Il était certain que le blond finirait par lâcher l'affaire. Son amour n'était pas aussi fort que celui-là éprouvé pour son professeur.

Nous étions début mars et les premiers prix du printemps commençaient à s'annoncer. La température remontait doucement en degrés chaque jour.

Il se trouve en cours de français, sourire aux lèvres. L'idée de se retrouver avec son professeur après le cours, l'enchantait. Il lui avait terriblement manqué. Son odeur, sa peau, ses lèvres. Mais il savait que l'homme se méfiait. Tant pis, s'il pouvait passer du temps avec lui, ça rendait heureux.

À la fin de la journée, il n'est pas temps de se rendre dans la salle B. Nathaniel l'apostropha rapidement, il se traînait à la salle des Délégués.

Le jeune militaire lui lança un regard colérique.

\- Calme-toi, dit-il de façon défensive. Je dois simplement t'avertir que tes cours particuliers ne tiennent plus.

\- Quoi? Questionna Kentin. Mais… pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Puis, le déclic se fit.

\- Merde! Il a été apprécié que je sois entreprenant, chuchota le plus petit.

\- Entreprenant? Répéta Nathaniel. Commentaire d'entreprenant? Interrogea-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai aimé dans une pièce de classe. Il s'est laissé emporté, m'a embrassé et caressé à son tour et il a dû réaliser quelques minutes plus tard qu'il était soit brutalement repoussé et il m'a sommé de quitter la pièce.

\- Putain, Kentin. Ne fais pas ça au lycée, le tança le blond. Si vous étiez surpris, vous seriez tous les deux dans la mer jusqu'au cou! Lui à cause de son statut de professeur. Et toi, tu devrais le savoir. Tu as pensé à ton père?

Le brun blêmit soudainement.

\- Voilà! Repoussez les idées en place. Pourquoi j'aime un tel imbécile, moi?

Il se tapa sur le devant du plateau de la main.

\- Parce que je suis mignon? Questionna-t-il, taquin.

Nathaniel lui offrit un sourire un peu triste.

\- T'es vraiment plus aussi timide qu'avant, affirma le Délégué. Ne fais pas tes mimiques, Kentin. Je suis malade de pouvoir toucher, confia-t-il, le fixant. N'en rajoutes pas, je t'en prie. Putain, pourquoi il est possible de toucher et moi… Sérieux. Je le déteste.

The militaire se sentit mal à l'aise. Apparemment, Nathaniel a fait la jalousie à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Il décida qu'il était le temps de partir. Il a impérativement mis de distance entre lui et le délégué. Ils se sont bénis plus qu'autre a choisi pour le moment. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les jours suivants, Kentin ruminait sa colère. Pour l'heure, il était son professeur d'histoire. Beaucoup. Énormément. Même, passionnément. Il lui était demandé d'avoir coupé ces contacts. Il y a trois semaines à tout casser. Ces soirées étaient peuplées de pensées pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Se contenter de ses souvenirs pour assouvir ses pulsions adolescentes.

Heureusement que son père dormait profondément pendant la nuit, il ne l'entendait pas.

La fin du mois de mars approchait. La semaine de relâche est arrivée à grands pas. Kentin en était presque malade. Ne pas le voir pendant plus d'une semaine. Hors de question! Il faut trouver son adresse. Il irait le trouver jusque lui si il fallait le.

Et merde! Il n'y a pas de choix d'aller voir le délégué. Il s'en voulait déjà de devoir jouer de son charme pour ce qu'il voulait. Mais il allait faire, parce qu'il était amoureux, adolescent et stupide et amoureux. Il se répétait, là.

La distance avait été rendue apaisée le blond. En surface, du moins.

Il est rendu à la salle des délégués sur l'heure du midi. Il n'y a que l'invite à entrer. Tiens, la déléguée secondaire se trouve là également.

\- Tu peux y aller, Mélody, je vais terminer les vérifications des dossiers dans quelques minutes. Je ne te retiens pas.

Celle-ci affiche un sourire triste. Ça sentait le gros béguin bien lourd. Cette fille en pinçait certainement pour son meilleur ami. Pauvre elle, si elle le savait, elle changeait certainement d'attitude. Tout de même, elle quitta la salle sans un mot, tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda le blondinet, un peu excédé.

\- Tu insinues que je suis venu à demander quelque chose? Minauda Kentin, lui faisant un sourire en coin.

\- Kentin…, siffla Nathaniel.

C'était un avertissement. Les yeux du plus grand étincelèrent d'une lueur brûlante. Carrément, il se sentait quasiment nu par les yeux dorés. Au Diable les remords, il n'allait pas laisser filer son professeur toute une semaine. N'était-ce pas un peu dangereux de jouer à draguer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait?

\- Tu es gentil, n'est-ce pas?

Kentin se rapprocha du beau Délégué. Oui, il était tout à fait très bien foutu. On se surprit à se demander si sous la chemise, il y avait de quoi faire.

\- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Ken! Le ton était sans équivoque et appelait à l'arrêt.

\- Oh! Tu utilise un surnom, Nath '. Dis, tu me rend un service, s'il te plaît?

Le militaire se fit presque câlin. Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre, visiblement.

\- Kentin, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, supplia presque Nathaniel. Tu sais que tu vas finir par obtenir ce que tu veux. Dis-moi ce que tu es venu chercher.

\- Ok, va le brun. Je veux le dossier de M. Faraize. Je veux ses coordonnées, éluda-t-il.

\- Nooon, geignit le blond. Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolé. Ce serait contre le règlement. Et tu irais le harceler jusque chez lui.

\- Bien sûr, opina le militaire. Une semaine sans le voir, je vais mourir! S'exclama-t-il, presque théâtralement. Déjà que pendant les fêtes, je l'ai vue pendant plus de deux semaines.

\- Hors de question. Je t'aime, Kentin. Beaucoup. Trop. Mais tu abuses. C'est non! Finit-il par trancher.

\- S'il te plaît! Allez!

\- Non ! Et puis ne va pas chez lui!

\- Jaloux?

\- Certainement!

\- C'est mignon, fit Kentin, sourire aux lèvres.

Il se colla un peu plus contre son meilleur ami.

\- Kentin, fit l'autre entre ses dents, crispé. C'est non! Tu pourrais me baiser sur cette table que ce serait toujours non!

\- Tu es vulgaire, Nathaniel, le militaire, riant à moitié.

\- Et fier de l'être pour une fois! Se gonfla le blond.

\- T'es sûr? Minauda-t-il encore, il est très serré contre son ami.

\- Sûr. C'est non! Tout, sauf ce qui concerne les dossiers et les examens. Décolle avant que je ne le dise, Kentin. Je t'en prie !

\- Ah, t'es pas marrant.

Il se décolla prestement, redevenant très sérieux. Le jeu devenait dangereux, il le savait. Il le voyait, même. Ce n'était pas fair-play de faire ça. Et en plus, il n'avait rien obtenu. Il était un peu déçu, mais pas démonté pour autant.

\- Je vais me débrouiller autrement. Toi, tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu ne comprends pas que moi, je l'aime, M. Faraize. Je m'en fiche que ce soit un homme mature, qu'il ait trente ans, qu'il me blesse, me rejette, je l'ai-moi! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu ne veux pas me passer ses coordonnées. Je vais le trouver, ne fais pas pour moi. Je le suivrai.

Il s'approcha de la porte, la main sur la poignée.

\- Si tu m'aimes, Nathaniel, tu vas me laisser partir sans rien, ne mets pas les bâtons dans les roues. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes, Nath 'and laisse-moi aimer ce que je veux, même si ce n'est pas toi. Au revoir.

Il quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain, le petit militaire avait un plan. Il regarda les cours, leurs heures. Tiens, demain, il y avait un cours d'histoire en fin d'après-midi. Le dernier cours de la journée. Parfait S'il était rapide et discret, il devrait pouvoir suivre son enseignant sans se faire repérer. Son dernier cours était celui avec les mathématiques et le prof était toujours avec contente de faire terminer le cours quelques minutes avant la sonnerie quand la classe s'était bien comportée.

The lendemain, Kentin avait quitté son cours. Il se cacha près de l'entrée de la cage d'escalier pour mieux suivre son professeur. Une principale tapota son épaule. Il rencontra des yeux gris, colériques.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Kentin, le sommaire.

\- Bordel, fit le brun, ne dit pas quoi faire aussi. Nathaniel t'envoie, je suppose? Tu peux lui dire que je ne change pas d'idée. Je m'en fiche qu'il m'aime. Putain, je suis marre. Il peut ne pas aimer sa jalousie ailleurs?

\- C'est ça, l'amour, crétin. C'est d'aimer sans conditions. Même s'il se montre jaloux.

\- Mais il m'a rencontré des bâtons. Il veut pas que je vois M. Faraize. Lâche-moi. Et va admirer le Délégué.

\- Tsss, fit le rouquin. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin transi d'amour pour un homme trentenaire… Arf… C'est étrange. J'arrive pas à comprendre que tu puisses aimer un vieux, sérieux. Sans te juger. Je comprends juste pas…

\- Tu ne fais pas ça avec les connaisseurs comme moi. Et il est pas vieux. Il est même super bien foutu sous son pull et sa chemise pour ce que j'ai été touché, du moins. Va-t-en, je vais le manquer sinon.

Le rocker était un reniflement dédaigneux.

Castiel le laissa. Il n'en tirait rien de toute façon. Le brun n'était pas prêt de l'affaire. Un peu après la sonnerie, il sort de la salle, son manteau sur le dos, sa mallette à la main droite. Il le suivit discrètement.

Il sortit au-dehors. Un vent frais le prit par surprise. Il n'en perd pas de vue son objectif. Le plus discrètement possible, se localiser à plusieurs mètres. Il le vit tourner sens inverse de son chemin habituel à lui. Donc, il habitait à l'opposé de lui, dans les quartiers un peu moins aisés.

Il fit encore quelques minutes de marche et M. Faraize s'arrêta devant un duplex briques d'un rose antique, délavé. Il monta au deuxième étage. Le petit militaire nota the mémorisa on the name on the self is it. Il prit même une photo de l'immeuble rapidement avec son portable.

Le jeune homme retourna tranquillement chez lui. Ça avait été facile de suivre. Peut-être trop, même, se fit-il la remarque. En tout cas, il était le voir chez lui bientôt.

Des scénarios de toutes sortes se sont perdus dans sa tête ce soir-là. Il imaginait mille et une théorie avec son professeur, rêveur, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage serein.

Il détestait avoir arrêté le cours de soutien, mais il l'aimait tellement malgré tout. Il s'endormit paisiblement en cette soirée de fin mars.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

 **Visites impromptues**

Le reste de la semaine fut calme. Et le militaire profita du dernier cours d'histoire qu'il aurait cette semaine avant les vacances de la relâche.

Kentin restait une personne assez timide en général, mais ces derniers temps, il côtoyait des personnes qui l'avaient aidé à percer cette coquille en petit comité. Après, il n'était pas tellement du genre à aller vers les autres de lui-même mais pas non plus complètement associable si les gens venaient l'aborder avec gentillesse.

La semaine se termina rapidement. Kentin était fébrile.

Le vendredi après les cours, Nathaniel vint à lui, l'entraînant, comme à son habitude dans cette fichue salle des Délégués. Sérieux, il connaissait cette salle quasiment sur le bout des doigts à présent. Mais il suivit le blond sans dire un mot.

Le plus grand ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Je t'en prie, Kentin, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, le pria Nathaniel.

\- Quoi ? Comme quoi, Nath' ? Lui demanda le petit brun.

\- Je sais pas…., lâcha le blondinet. Coucher, par exemple.

\- Il voudra jamais coucher avec moi, lui répliqua le militaire.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Tu seras chez lui, lieu qu'il connaît. C'est un homme. Fais l'équation. Il est probablement seul depuis un moment.

\- De toute façon, s'il le voulait, je serais tout à fait consentant, affirma Kentin.

\- Ne dis pas une telle chose. Tu n'as jamais couché, Kentin. Il y a une différence entre le dire et le faire réellement, expliqua posément Nathaniel. Surtout avec un homme qui a trente ans. Il est bien plus expérimenté que toi.

\- Pour moi, c'est pareil. Je l'aime. Je suis prêt, affirma-t-il, semblant sûr de lui.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite. Qu'est-ce que tu sais des relations sexuelles entre hommes, hein ?

\- Assez pour savoir me protéger et par où ça va. Je me suis informé. Internet est mon ami.

Il était plutôt assuré. Il était amoureux. Et pour Kentin, ça allait de soit de vouloir s'offrir à la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde. On avait confiance. Du moins, il le pensait très fortement.

\- Mais encore ! Riposta le blond. Tu n'es pas en situation. Ne fais pas les choses parce qu'elles se présentent. S'il couche avec toi parce que tu vas chez lui, cet homme ne vaut rien. Ça voudra dire qu'il est un profiteur. Surtout s'il le fait la première fois que tu entres chez lui.

\- T'es rabat-joie, Nathaniel, grogna le plus jeune des deux.

\- Rabat-joie, peut-être, mais je pense, contrairement à toi. Je t'aime, Kentin. Je ne veux pas te voir en larmes dans mes bras à cause d'un homme qui t'aura blessé sans que tu sois au moins informé le moindrement sur les intentions que peuvent avoir les hommes. Certains, du moins. J'en suis un, je sais ce qu'un homme, - de surcroît gay – peut vouloir ou penser.

Le militaire bouda son ami.

\- OK, fit-il, finalement. Je vais faire attention, papa !

\- Pitié, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai ton âge. Et je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Argh ! Je t'adore, mais évite de me le rappeler constamment.

\- Si tu promets de ne pas faire des choix inconsidérés.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Concéda le brun. Pas la première fois que je rentre chez lui.

\- T'es vraiment un imbécile, ronchonna Nathaniel.

\- Tu l'aimes quand même, l'imbécile.

\- Si on veut, ironisa le blond.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots.

Un week-end plus une semaine entière de vacances. Il aurait hurlé, mais il allait pouvoir voir son professeur.

Par contre, le dimanche, il s'ennuyait déjà. Ses activités tournaient en rond. Ordinateur, musique, jeux vidéo, sport intérieur, télévision. Ça se répétait et c'était ennuyant à force.

Le lundi, il n'en pouvait juste plus de sa vie. Il quitta la maison en début d'après-midi. Ses pas le dirigèrent directement vers les quartiers un peu moins cossus de la ville. Il eut le duplex face à lui à peine vingt minutes de marche de chez lui.

Il hésita un instant à s'approcher. Et puis merde ! Il lui manquait. Il voulait le voir. De plus, il était curieux de connaître le décor dans lequel vivait son professeur.

Il avança un pas à la fois, regardant tout autour de lui à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi exactement. Peut-être avait-il peur d'être reconnu par quelqu'un du lycée. Il ferait en sorte de rester discret et de ne pas sortir sur le balcon avec son professeur.

Quand il arriva juste au bas du petit duplex, il s'empressa de monter l'escalier. Il se retrouva bien vite devant une porte acajou qui s'effritait peu à peu, sûrement dû aux changements annuels des températures.

Il toqua quelques coups. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Son professeur apparut dans l'embrasure. Quand il vit l'élève, il tenta de refermer la porte, mais le plus jeune mit son pied dans l'espace ouvert pour en empêcher la fermeture.

Il s'invita à l'intérieur du petit appartement et referma la porte rapidement derrière lui. L'homme alla s'asseoir à une chaise de bois en mauvais état, à la limite de tomber en morceaux, mais toujours debout.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit-il simplement.

\- Que faites-vous chez moi, Mr Moore ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Kentin en-dehors du lycée, confia l'adolescent, les joues légèrement rougies.

Tout à coup, il était bien moins confiant qu'au lycée. Peut-être que Nathaniel avait raison de le prévenir.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous venez faire ici, _Kentin_ , dit-il d'un ton dur et appuyant fortement sur le prénom de l'étudiant.

\- Pardon, professeur, fit-il, penaud. Vous me manquiez. Je m'excuse. Je vous ai suivi la semaine dernière pour avoir votre adresse sachant que je ne vous verrais pas pendant plus d'une semaine. Nathaniel a même refusé de me donner vos coordonnées.

\- Êtes-vous inconscient, jeune homme ?

\- Peut-être, mais je suis amoureux, concéda le brun.

\- Quelqu'un aurait pu vous voir. C'est peut-être même le cas, paniqua un peu l'homme.

\- J'en doute, affirma le plus jeune. Ce quartier était désert à mon arrivée.

Kentin observa un peu autour de lui. L'appartement était sombre. Il n'aurait su dire si les murs étaient plutôt blancs, gris ou même coquille d'œuf. Des rideaux étaient accrochés à toutes les fenêtres. Des rideaux tous foncés, mais dépareillés, aucunement mis là pour faire joli. L'appartement était petit. Le salon et la cuisine faisaient une seule pièce ouverte. Peu de meubles, le minimum était là. C'était à peu près la grandeur de sa chambre, voir un peu plus petit pour deux pièces. La décoration était quasi-inexistante, quelques tableaux sur certains murs, rien de plus. Les meubles étaient également dépareillés et pas de première jeunesse pour la plupart. Quelques morceaux de vaisselles traînaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine, mais l'appartement n'était pas sale. Juste très vieillot et sombre.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui le reluquait intensément. Une voix brisa le silence.

\- Oui, mon appartement est vraiment minable, commença Mr Faraize. Mais j'économise pour acheter une maison à moi dans la prochaine année, confia-t-il. Le prix est bas et les coûts courants sont peu élevés. J'aurais quand même préféré ne pas vous voir ici, Kentin. Je suis un homme seul. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de venir ici pour me tenter.

\- Je vous aime, dit soudainement le petit militaire. Je m'en fous que votre appartement soit délabré ou que sais-je encore. Je suis venu pour vous voir, pas pour juger votre habitation.

Mr Faraize offrit un sourire sincère à son élève.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être venu à moi, jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis un homme. Vous m'attirez. J'ai des pulsions. Je sais que vous m'aimez. J'ai toutes les cartes en main pour en abuser, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- V-vous ne feriez pas-pas ça, n'est-ce… pas ? Kentin ravala sa salive, craintif.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura l'homme.

Kentin soupira perceptiblement. Ça fit rire le professeur.

\- Par contre, confia le plus âgé, il est vrai qu'en ce moment, je ne pense qu'à une chose.

\- La-laquelle? Demanda l'adolescent, peu sûr de lui.

\- Eh bien, tu es terriblement beau dans ces vêtements que tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter.

En effet, Kentin portait un jean bleu très délavé à plusieurs endroits. Ni très ample, ni très serré, le jean était plutôt ajusté. Il avait également une veste de printemps en toile kaki avec un col haut sur un t-shirt bleu ciel.

\- M-merci, monsieur.

\- Si je peux t'appeler Kentin en-dehors des cours, appelle-moi Rémi.

\- D'accord.

\- Et tu peux me tutoyer. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout après ce que tu as osé me faire au lycée.

Kentin hocha la tête, toujours un peu gêné.

\- Plus aussi entreprenant, à ce que je vois.

\- Ne me mets pas au défi ! Bafouilla le plus jeune.

\- Bien sûr que je te mets au défi. Tu es sur mon terrain ici, clama l'homme trentenaire. Je suis un grand méchant loup.

Kentin se mit à rire. Son cher professeur pouvait encore faire des blagues.

Les deux discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien. Des cours, de leurs vies respectives, même un peu de leur enfance. Les deux se jetant des regards appuyés. Les deux cherchant la proximité de l'autre et se rapprochant au fil de leurs conversations.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le petit sofa deux places, plutôt proches. Personne ne sut qui initia un baiser, mais ça commença comme ça. Des caresses, des mots doux.

Kentin y perdit même sa veste. Les deux hommes étaient passionnés. Le plus âgé était à l'aise et l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait. Il caressa les cuisses du plus jeune par-dessus son pantalon. Il remonta lentement près de son aine.

Mais quand le brun sentit des doigts près, trop près de son entrejambe, il prit peur et se dégagea.

Le plus vieux le toisa, éberlué et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

\- Je-je… j'ai peur, avoua Kentin. J'ai senti tes doigts trop près.

\- Pour si peu ? Demanda l'adulte. Je ne te violerai pas. Juste, je veux te faire ressentir des sensations.

\- O-OK, consentit le jeune homme.

Ils recommencèrent lentement. Kentin participa activement. Il prit l'initiative de caresser les deux cuisses de son professeur. Il remonta lentement, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

Était-il prêt à toucher, à ressentir ça ? À découvrir. Nathaniel avait raison, le dire sans même y avoir pensé et être en situation étaient deux choses très différentes. Le blond était intelligent et réellement plus posé que n'importe quel autre adolescent en mal d'amour et ne pensant qu'avec ce qu'il avait sous la ceinture.

Il décida de se lancer. Il l'aimait, après tout. Il voulait le découvrir. Toute sa personne. C'était juste étrange de se dire qu'on touchera un autre membre que le nôtre. Il appuya plus fermement ses mains sur les cuisses de l'homme et remonta très lentement jusqu'à sentir son érection dure et emprisonnée dans le pantalon.

Il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il était à peu près dans le même état. Il se risqua à enlever le bouton du pantalon de son aîné et de baisser la fermeture éclair. Il tomba sur un autre morceau de tissu.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne ferai rien de plus que de te caresser, chuchota l'adulte, rassurant. Fais de même.

Le professeur avait la respiration saccadé. Il prenait le temps de le rassurer sans couper leur plaisir. Il sentit les mains habiles de son professeur et amant détacher sa ceinture, défaire le bouton de son jean et baisser la fermeture éclaire rapidement. Il souleva un peu le jeune homme et d'un mouvement rapide, baissa également le boxer gris foncé de marque de son cadet.

\- Tu es magnifique, chuchota suavement l'enseignant.

Ça le fit rougir. Il était atrocement gêné d'être mis à nu, littéralement ou presque. Le plus grand reprit ses baisers et lui caressa le torse, soulevant son t-shirt. Le militaire se laissa transporter et repartit à la découverte. L'homme se souleva pour aider le plus petit à baisser ce satané morceau de tissu.

Kentin vit que son amant était plutôt bien équipé. Normal, il était un homme adulte après tout. Il toucha du bout des doigts.

\- N'aie pas peur…, le rassura encore une fois son professeur. Vas-y franchement. Tu es tellement beau, Kentin, fit-il, soupirant entre ses baisers brûlants le long de son cou.

Le jeune militaire repartit de plus belle. Effleurant l'érection de l'adulte. Puis y allant plus franchement, découvrant une autre sensation que de se procurer lui-même ce plaisir. Il fit des mouvements plus rapides. Et se caressa lui-même en rythme, laissant le loisir à son amant de l'embrasser et le caresser ailleurs.

Les sensations étaient fortes. Beaucoup plus fortes que la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés. Les deux hommes se libérèrent presque en même temps dans un râle salvateur, soupirant d'aise.

L'adulte alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer tous les deux. Ils se rhabillèrent convenablement.

Ils passèrent un autre long moment à discuter, riant et s'embrassant à l'occasion.

Durant quasiment toutes les vacances de la relâche, Kentin allait retrouver son professeur. Et il y eu quelques autres séances passionnées. Le plus jeune ne voulant pas plus pour le moment, l'adulte le respectant dans ce choix.

Ainsi, ils firent connaissance plus amplement. Parlant de leur famille respective également. Mr Faraize n'avait pas beaucoup de famille et était un grand solitaire. Il ne cacha pas qu'il aimait la tendresse du jeune homme. Par contre, ils ne devraient pas en montrer signe au lycée.

Rien du tout au lycée. C'était déjà risqué à l'appartement, inutile de courir un plus grand risque.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha Kentin, le dimanche après-midi avant de partir.

Il l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres avant de partir du petit appartement miteux de son professeur et amant désormais.

Le militaire se demandait à présent si son professeur et amant l'aimait. L'aimait-il ? C'était bien beau de se faire plaisir, mais l'homme ne lui avait pas dit explicitement s'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Bien sûr, il était amoureux depuis un moment. Peut-être que d'ici la fin des classes, il serait fixé sur les sentiments de son professeur. Il ne devait pas presser les choses. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien.

Quand il rentra vers dix-neuf heures, son père lui demanda où il était allé toute la semaine. Le brun lui répondit vaguement qu'il faisait du sport avec des amis pour occuper son temps.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à son père, fier de voir son fils sociabiliser et faire du sport.

Sous sa couette, le militaire soupira d'aise, s'endormant avec le sourire.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter, même les anonymes. Ça me fera très plaisir de lire vos commentaires.


	11. Chapter 11

Petit retard de quelques heures. Normalement, je poste plus vers 12h-13h. Mais je me retrouve à poster à 18h heure du Québec. Il y avait carrément des erreur de type 1, je sais pas trop quoi.

Deux nouveaux chapitre en ce 10 octobre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

 **Intenables.**

Le lundi suivant la fin de la semaine de la relâche annuelle, les cours reprirent tranquillement. Kentin était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait vécu la semaine la plus belle de sa vie. Il était amoureux et avait eu accès à la personne qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs mois.

Sur l'heure du repas, Nathaniel l'apostropha pour le traîner à sa suite, encore une fois, à la salle des Délégués. Mais quand il ouvrit, il aperçut Mélody qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Tu vas encore me faire partir pour rester tout seul avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle, en colère, visiblement.

\- E-euh… eh bien…, bredouilla le blondinet.

\- Raaah ! Grogna-t-elle. J'en peux juste plus ! Tu vois pas que je suis dingue de toi, Nathaniel ?

Le blond fit les yeux ronds, abasourdit par la déclaration de sa camarade, apparemment.

Kentin tenta de se dérober, ne voulant pas assister au spectacle, mais le blond le tenait assez fermement, tremblant.

\- Mélody… Non…, chuchota-t-il, choqué. Je ne peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que tu peux pas, tu l'aimes, lui, dit-elle, en pointant le brun qu'il tenait par le poignet, choquée. Ne pense pas que je suis idiote. Les regards que tu lui jettes sont assez évocateurs. Je suis dégoûtée. Je t'aime depuis plusieurs années, moi.

\- M-m-m-mais….

\- Tu me fais chier ! S'exclama la brunette. Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît !

Toujours tremblant, Nathaniel tourna les talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le CDI et prirent place dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque.

Ils parlèrent brièvement de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, sans s'attarder trop, le Délégué étant complètement choqué de la situation, ne s'en cachant aucunement. Cette histoire était juste trop énorme. Nathaniel l'aimait, lui, Castiel aimait le blond, et Mélody qui s'ajoutait au tableau. Et si après, il osait dire qu'il ne brisait aucun cœur, il allait le frapper, bon sang ! Il en avait brisé deux depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Le blond changea rapidement de sujet. Il voulut connaître la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Kentin ne voulut pas se confier. Hors de question de lui parler de ça. Il savait combien ça pourrait lui faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me raconter ? Chouina-t-il, au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Tu cherches à te faire du mal, répondit Kentin.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Kentin mit une main devant son visage, mécontent. Nathaniel réitéra sa demande. Plusieurs fois, le suppliant presque. Le militaire lui expliqua simplement qu'il cherchait à se faire du mal. Qu'il détesterait connaître la vérité. Le Délégué posa la question qui le démangeait.

\- T'as couché ? Chuchota-t-il.

Le brun fit simplement « non » de la tête, dépité.

Il vit son ami soupirer de… soulagement ? Puis, visiblement pas satisfait, il lui demanda alors ce qui s'était passé. Lui disant qu'il avait très bien vu les sourires heureux qu'il affichait depuis qu'il était entré dans la bâtisse.

\- Nathaniel, fit durement Kentin. Arrête de demander !

Visiblement, son ami aimait se torturer. Le petit militaire continua de résister aux demandes de son meilleur ami qui était vraiment très obstiné. Il finit par se lever rapidement et quitta le lieu, laissant là le Délégué. Pas question de lui confier ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine. Déjà, si quelqu'un avait pu les entendre, ça aurait été de trop, mais en plus, il n'allait pas raconter ses moindres gestes comme le font les filles avec les « hiiiiii » et les « ooooh » en moins.

À cette pensée, il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Mr Faraize passa devant lui à cet instant et le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ainsi, Mr Moore ? Fit-il, professionnellement.

\- Pardon, professeur, répondit-il. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle que font les filles.

Puis il décampa, n'ayant aucune envie de développer ce pourquoi il riait. Disons, que l'idée de devoir expliquer le pourquoi de cette pensée soudaine le gênait tout de même et ne ravirait peut-être pas son cher et tendre professeur.

Au cours de la semaine, Kentin eu plusieurs surprises. Le lundi soir, après les cours, Nathaniel l'apostropha encore, l'entraînant encore fois dans un coin, mais pour une fois, il choisit vraiment un coin plus tranquille, au sous-sol du lycée et tenta une approche brutale. Approche qui tomba complètement à l'eau, le brun ayant rapidement deviné les intentions de son ami.

D'ailleurs, il lui fit comprendre de ne pas retenter, sinon, il risquait bien plus qu'une gifle. Quand bien même il appréciait Nathaniel, s'il tentait à nouveau des contacts non-désirés, il allait prendre fort la prochaine fois. Et ce, même s'il connaissait les sentiments du blond pour lui. Il se devait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses sentiments. Jamais. Il devait impérativement l'oublier.

Puis, le mardi, il y eut les questions insistantes. Qu'il ne cessait de poser. Il voulait savoir, trop. L'irritant plus qu'autre chose. Il finit tout de même par lui avouer, excédé et exaspéré qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et fait plaisir mutuellement, se caressant assez intimement, rien de plus.

Le visage de Nathaniel devint sombre. Voilà. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Ils étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, dans la cour, un peu en retrait du reste des élèves. Et ce jour-là, Mr Faraize passa et sembla s'attarder sur eux.

Il entendit le Délégué marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne put saisir correctement, ayant lui-même les yeux rivés sur son professeur d'Histoire. Le blond le secoua.

\- T'écoutes rien, bouda le blondinet. Ah, bah, oui, tu « admires » le prof, comme d'habitude quand il passe dans ton champ de vision.

\- Arrête tes crises de jalousie, prévint Kentin. Je te signale que je ne sors pas avec toi.

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, glapit Nathaniel. C'est plus fort que moi.

Il s'accrocha au brun. Kentin le repoussa. En quelques secondes, leur professeur d'histoire était devant eux.

\- Je peux vous parler quelques instants, Mr Moore ? Demanda l'adulte. Le brun fit oui. Vous pouvez me suivre ?

Il ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour suivre celui qu'il aimait. Le professeur referma la porte de la salle B derrière eux, vérifiant même que les couloirs étaient déserts et colla ses lèvres à celles de l'étudiant dans un baiser sauvage et demandant.

Kentin était aux anges. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Mr Faraize se détacha et lui lança un regard colérique. L'enseignant expliqua qu'il n'appréciait guère qu'un autre « homme » puisse être aussi tactile. Et il ajouta qu'il connaissait la teneur des sentiments du jeune homme blond à son encontre et que ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement de les voir être toujours amis.

Le jeune militaire expliqua que Nathaniel était son meilleur ami ici. Qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu, même avant qu'il ne parte en école militaire. Il lui fit part de la jalousie maladive du Délégué et qu'il gérait ça de ne pas s'en inquiéter, que s'il fallait en venir à des mesures drastiques, il le ferait, sans hésiter.

Cela sembla rassurer son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de se quitter pour retourner à leurs occupations.

Le mercredi, à la sortie des cours, son professeur l'appela et il accourut. Ils s'embrassèrent courtement une fois la porte bien refermée. C'était dangereux, ils avaient tous les deux envie de plus, mais impossible de s'attarder au lycée.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant chez l'enseignant. Kentin fut tout excité à cette perspective.

Même se rendre chez son professeur pourrait lui causer des ennuis, mais il prendrait le risque.

Le jeudi, Nathaniel lui donna une nouvelle preuve de sa jalousie. Ça en devenait lassant à force. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son professeur, le blond faisait sa petite crise, lui montrant carrément qu'il était tellement jaloux que c'était pesant.

Kentin dut se résoudre à lui poser un ultimatum.

C'est dans la salle des Délégués qu'ils discutaient encore une fois. La salle fermée à clé. Les cours terminés, les élèves quasiment tous partis également.

Assit de biais, s'étant mis sur l'un des coins que formaient les tables, les deux adolescents se regardaient. Le blondinet, sourire aux lèvres et Kentin ayant une expression dure qui fit tout de suite perdre son sourire à son meilleur ami.

\- Nathaniel ! Commença-t-il sérieusement. Ça suffit, ok ?

Le blond sembla bouder. Faisant une mine triste au possible. Essayait-il de l'attendrir ? Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Ta jalousie est carrément flippante, confia le petit militaire. Si ça continue, nous ne pourrons plus être amis toi et moi.

\- Non ! S'exclama vivement le Délégué. Je veux pas te perdre, Kentin.

\- Ben, écoute, dit-il fermement. Tu arrêtes tes crises. Il n'aime pas te savoir proche et il connaît tes sentiments pour moi. Il a dù intercepter une de nos conversations. Quoiqu'il en soit, continua le brun sur le même ton, j'aimerais que tu m'oublies, amoureusement parlant, s'entend.

Nathaniel geignit.

\- Fais pas le bébé, Nath'. Sa voix était dure. On dirait que t'as cinq ans.

\- Je t'aime ! Fit-il simplement.

\- Je sais, ça. Mais tu connais mes sentiments, contra le plus petit.

\- Hmm, fit le blond, pas content.

\- Un enfant, pire qu'un enfant. Écoute, je te le dis une dernière fois : Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre sur toi, Nath', nous ne serons plus amis bientôt. Je serais toi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour oublier.

\- Non, tu aurais tout fait pour l'avoir quand même, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il avait tellement trop raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix. Oui, il aurait fait des pieds des mains. Mais pas en exprimant sa jalousie à toutes les dix minutes comme le faisait Nathaniel.

Kentin finit tout de même par capituler sur la dernière réplique.

\- OK ! Tu marques un point. Mais, Nath', je ne ferais pas des crises de jalousie à tout bout de champ. Et puis, si tu m'aimes, il faut que tu acceptes que je sois heureux avec Rémi, euh, Mr Faraize, pardon.

\- T-tu connais son prénom, fit-il abasourdi. Je n'ai plus aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En as-tu déjà eu une ? Demanda Kentin, taquin.

\- Je suppose que non, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques instants de silence. Je dois capituler.

Ouf ! Il semblait que son ami blond venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- OK ! Dit-il. Je veux bien t'oublier, Ken. Mais peux-tu me faire un cadeau ?

\- L-lequel ? Questionna le militaire, assez peu rassuré.

\- Un baiser. Juste ça. Je t'en prie. Juste tes lèvres, rien de plus.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie, fit-il, désemparé.

\- Non, j'peux juste pas.

Kentin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de mettre de la distance. Nathaniel devint maussade. Il trembla légèrement, puis, plus fortement. Puis, il renifla. Et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux dorés, silencieuses. Seulement quelques sons sortaient de sa bouche. Il tentait de retenir ses soubresauts. Il essuyait ses yeux de sa manche, mais le flot repartait de plus belle.

Ça faisait peine à voir. Ça lui tordit le cœur. Comment il pouvait lui refuser une dernière faveur alors qu'il s'avouait vaincu ? Mais ce serait mal. Tromper son amant, son professeur, la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas de tricherie ou de tromperie. Il ne serait pas capable de lui mentir.

Des émotions se tiraillaient en lui. Des pensées contradictoires. Il adorait son ami. Il aimait passionnément son professeur. Il voulait aider son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas tromper son enseignant.

C'est lui qui finit par capituler. Les yeux rougis de Nathaniel étaient désastreux.

Il les lui essuya de ses pouces.

\- OK ! Je vais t'offrir ce cadeau, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais promets-moi d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre dans les prochains mois. Promets-moi de m'oublier en tant qu'amoureux et vois-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait avant notre expérience.

Le blond hocha la tête, ses larmes s'arrêtant, mais toujours la tristesse se lisant dans ses beaux yeux clairs et dorés.

Kentin rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Nathaniel. Il attira le blond sur ses cuisses, l'asseyant sur lui. Même si le Délégué était un peu plus grand que lui, ce dernier baissa un peu la tête et colla ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun dans un baiser doux, tendre, chaleureux. Le blond le serra un peu contre lui, soupirant de contentement. Il s'agrippait carrément à sa chemise. Il lâcha ses lèvres à bout de souffle et lui colla quelques bisous dans le cou. Il le serra encore une fois contre lui, mettant son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant fort, lui murmurant une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait et qu'il resterait son premier vrai amour. Puis il le lâcha à contrecœur. Se détachant lentement du militaire.

Les émotions étaient fortes et le brun en eu le souffle coupé. Il se remit lentement de l'étreinte. Douce, mais passionnée. Il avait très bien ressenti l'amour du blond à travers ce dernier baiser.

\- Merci, Kentin.

Nathaniel se leva et quitta la salle, lançant un dernier sourire un peu triste au brun. Il referma la porte, le laissant là, seul.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes après. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il mit ses mains devant son visage, dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bon sang !

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se leva, prenant son sac et sortant lentement de la salle des Délégués. Il en referma la porte lentement.

Une main agrippa son poignet. Il tourna la tête rapidement pour tomber dans les yeux bleus de son amant. Il ne vit pas venir l'autre main qui s'abattit sur sa joue droite.

\- T'es qu'un crétin ! Vociféra l'adulte. Un sale petit tricheur !

\- Non ! Laisse-moi t'expli-

\- Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux. Et il dit m'aimer…

Le professeur tourna les talons, visiblement très en colère. Le jeune homme se tint la joue un instant. C'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il prit soin de faire partir la rougeur avant de rentrer chez lui. Question d'éviter des interrogations non-désirées.

Ce soir-là, Kentin eu du mal à s'endormir. Il remuait les derniers instants qu'il avait passé au lycée. Après tout ça, Rémi voudrait-il encore lui parler ? Le laisser au moins s'expliquer convenablement ? Il verrait bien d'ici le samedi. Il se rendrait chez lui, même si son amoureux était fâché. Ils devaient parler.

Fichu Nathaniel. Mais c'était également de sa faute à lui, il en était conscient. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder cette faveur. Jamais ! Mais il n'avait pas pu le laisser aussi désemparé. Il espérait seulement que le blond s'en remettrait dans les semaines à venir, qu'il finirait par passer à autre chose.

Sa nuit fut agitée de cauchemars à propos de rupture définitive.


	12. Chapter 12

Petit retard de quelques heures. Normalement, je poste plus vers 12h-13h. Mais je me retrouve à poster à 18h heure du Québec. Il y avait carrément des erreur de type 1, je sais pas trop quoi.

Deux nouveaux chapitre en ce 10 octobre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

 **Intenables.**

Le lundi suivant la fin de la semaine de la relâche annuelle, les cours reprirent tranquillement. Kentin était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait vécu la semaine la plus belle de sa vie. Il était amoureux et avait eu accès à la personne qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs mois.

Sur l'heure du repas, Nathaniel l'apostropha pour le traîner à sa suite, encore une fois, à la salle des Délégués. Mais quand il ouvrit, il aperçut Mélody qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Tu vas encore me faire partir pour rester tout seul avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle, en colère, visiblement.

\- E-euh… eh bien…, bredouilla le blondinet.

\- Raaah ! Grogna-t-elle. J'en peux juste plus ! Tu vois pas que je suis dingue de toi, Nathaniel ?

Le blond fit les yeux ronds, abasourdit par la déclaration de sa camarade, apparemment.

Kentin tenta de se dérober, ne voulant pas assister au spectacle, mais le blond le tenait assez fermement, tremblant.

\- Mélody… Non…, chuchota-t-il, choqué. Je ne peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que tu peux pas, tu l'aimes, lui, dit-elle, en pointant le brun qu'il tenait par le poignet, choquée. Ne pense pas que je suis idiote. Les regards que tu lui jettes sont assez évocateurs. Je suis dégoûtée. Je t'aime depuis plusieurs années, moi.

\- M-m-m-mais….

\- Tu me fais chier ! S'exclama la brunette. Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît !

Toujours tremblant, Nathaniel tourna les talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le CDI et prirent place dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque.

Ils parlèrent brièvement de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu, sans s'attarder trop, le Délégué étant complètement choqué de la situation, ne s'en cachant aucunement. Cette histoire était juste trop énorme. Nathaniel l'aimait, lui, Castiel aimait le blond, et Mélody qui s'ajoutait au tableau. Et si après, il osait dire qu'il ne brisait aucun cœur, il allait le frapper, bon sang ! Il en avait brisé deux depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Le blond changea rapidement de sujet. Il voulut connaître la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Kentin ne voulut pas se confier. Hors de question de lui parler de ça. Il savait combien ça pourrait lui faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me raconter ? Chouina-t-il, au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Tu cherches à te faire du mal, répondit Kentin.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Kentin mit une main devant son visage, mécontent. Nathaniel réitéra sa demande. Plusieurs fois, le suppliant presque. Le militaire lui expliqua simplement qu'il cherchait à se faire du mal. Qu'il détesterait connaître la vérité. Le Délégué posa la question qui le démangeait.

\- T'as couché ? Chuchota-t-il.

Le brun fit simplement « non » de la tête, dépité.

Il vit son ami soupirer de… soulagement ? Puis, visiblement pas satisfait, il lui demanda alors ce qui s'était passé. Lui disant qu'il avait très bien vu les sourires heureux qu'il affichait depuis qu'il était entré dans la bâtisse.

\- Nathaniel, fit durement Kentin. Arrête de demander !

Visiblement, son ami aimait se torturer. Le petit militaire continua de résister aux demandes de son meilleur ami qui était vraiment très obstiné. Il finit par se lever rapidement et quitta le lieu, laissant là le Délégué. Pas question de lui confier ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine. Déjà, si quelqu'un avait pu les entendre, ça aurait été de trop, mais en plus, il n'allait pas raconter ses moindres gestes comme le font les filles avec les « hiiiiii » et les « ooooh » en moins.

À cette pensée, il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Mr Faraize passa devant lui à cet instant et le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ainsi, Mr Moore ? Fit-il, professionnellement.

\- Pardon, professeur, répondit-il. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle que font les filles.

Puis il décampa, n'ayant aucune envie de développer ce pourquoi il riait. Disons, que l'idée de devoir expliquer le pourquoi de cette pensée soudaine le gênait tout de même et ne ravirait peut-être pas son cher et tendre professeur.

Au cours de la semaine, Kentin eu plusieurs surprises. Le lundi soir, après les cours, Nathaniel l'apostropha encore, l'entraînant encore fois dans un coin, mais pour une fois, il choisit vraiment un coin plus tranquille, au sous-sol du lycée et tenta une approche brutale. Approche qui tomba complètement à l'eau, le brun ayant rapidement deviné les intentions de son ami.

D'ailleurs, il lui fit comprendre de ne pas retenter, sinon, il risquait bien plus qu'une gifle. Quand bien même il appréciait Nathaniel, s'il tentait à nouveau des contacts non-désirés, il allait prendre fort la prochaine fois. Et ce, même s'il connaissait les sentiments du blond pour lui. Il se devait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses sentiments. Jamais. Il devait impérativement l'oublier.

Puis, le mardi, il y eut les questions insistantes. Qu'il ne cessait de poser. Il voulait savoir, trop. L'irritant plus qu'autre chose. Il finit tout de même par lui avouer, excédé et exaspéré qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et fait plaisir mutuellement, se caressant assez intimement, rien de plus.

Le visage de Nathaniel devint sombre. Voilà. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Ils étaient assis au pied d'un arbre, dans la cour, un peu en retrait du reste des élèves. Et ce jour-là, Mr Faraize passa et sembla s'attarder sur eux.

Il entendit le Délégué marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne put saisir correctement, ayant lui-même les yeux rivés sur son professeur d'Histoire. Le blond le secoua.

\- T'écoutes rien, bouda le blondinet. Ah, bah, oui, tu « admires » le prof, comme d'habitude quand il passe dans ton champ de vision.

\- Arrête tes crises de jalousie, prévint Kentin. Je te signale que je ne sors pas avec toi.

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, glapit Nathaniel. C'est plus fort que moi.

Il s'accrocha au brun. Kentin le repoussa. En quelques secondes, leur professeur d'histoire était devant eux.

\- Je peux vous parler quelques instants, Mr Moore ? Demanda l'adulte. Le brun fit oui. Vous pouvez me suivre ?

Il ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour suivre celui qu'il aimait. Le professeur referma la porte de la salle B derrière eux, vérifiant même que les couloirs étaient déserts et colla ses lèvres à celles de l'étudiant dans un baiser sauvage et demandant.

Kentin était aux anges. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Mr Faraize se détacha et lui lança un regard colérique. L'enseignant expliqua qu'il n'appréciait guère qu'un autre « homme » puisse être aussi tactile. Et il ajouta qu'il connaissait la teneur des sentiments du jeune homme blond à son encontre et que ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement de les voir être toujours amis.

Le jeune militaire expliqua que Nathaniel était son meilleur ami ici. Qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu, même avant qu'il ne parte en école militaire. Il lui fit part de la jalousie maladive du Délégué et qu'il gérait ça de ne pas s'en inquiéter, que s'il fallait en venir à des mesures drastiques, il le ferait, sans hésiter.

Cela sembla rassurer son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de se quitter pour retourner à leurs occupations.

Le mercredi, à la sortie des cours, son professeur l'appela et il accourut. Ils s'embrassèrent courtement une fois la porte bien refermée. C'était dangereux, ils avaient tous les deux envie de plus, mais impossible de s'attarder au lycée.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant chez l'enseignant. Kentin fut tout excité à cette perspective.

Même se rendre chez son professeur pourrait lui causer des ennuis, mais il prendrait le risque.

Le jeudi, Nathaniel lui donna une nouvelle preuve de sa jalousie. Ça en devenait lassant à force. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son professeur, le blond faisait sa petite crise, lui montrant carrément qu'il était tellement jaloux que c'était pesant.

Kentin dut se résoudre à lui poser un ultimatum.

C'est dans la salle des Délégués qu'ils discutaient encore une fois. La salle fermée à clé. Les cours terminés, les élèves quasiment tous partis également.

Assit de biais, s'étant mis sur l'un des coins que formaient les tables, les deux adolescents se regardaient. Le blondinet, sourire aux lèvres et Kentin ayant une expression dure qui fit tout de suite perdre son sourire à son meilleur ami.

\- Nathaniel ! Commença-t-il sérieusement. Ça suffit, ok ?

Le blond sembla bouder. Faisant une mine triste au possible. Essayait-il de l'attendrir ? Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Ta jalousie est carrément flippante, confia le petit militaire. Si ça continue, nous ne pourrons plus être amis toi et moi.

\- Non ! S'exclama vivement le Délégué. Je veux pas te perdre, Kentin.

\- Ben, écoute, dit-il fermement. Tu arrêtes tes crises. Il n'aime pas te savoir proche et il connaît tes sentiments pour moi. Il a dù intercepter une de nos conversations. Quoiqu'il en soit, continua le brun sur le même ton, j'aimerais que tu m'oublies, amoureusement parlant, s'entend.

Nathaniel geignit.

\- Fais pas le bébé, Nath'. Sa voix était dure. On dirait que t'as cinq ans.

\- Je t'aime ! Fit-il simplement.

\- Je sais, ça. Mais tu connais mes sentiments, contra le plus petit.

\- Hmm, fit le blond, pas content.

\- Un enfant, pire qu'un enfant. Écoute, je te le dis une dernière fois : Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre sur toi, Nath', nous ne serons plus amis bientôt. Je serais toi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour oublier.

\- Non, tu aurais tout fait pour l'avoir quand même, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il avait tellement trop raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix. Oui, il aurait fait des pieds des mains. Mais pas en exprimant sa jalousie à toutes les dix minutes comme le faisait Nathaniel.

Kentin finit tout de même par capituler sur la dernière réplique.

\- OK ! Tu marques un point. Mais, Nath', je ne ferais pas des crises de jalousie à tout bout de champ. Et puis, si tu m'aimes, il faut que tu acceptes que je sois heureux avec Rémi, euh, Mr Faraize, pardon.

\- T-tu connais son prénom, fit-il abasourdi. Je n'ai plus aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En as-tu déjà eu une ? Demanda Kentin, taquin.

\- Je suppose que non, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques instants de silence. Je dois capituler.

Ouf ! Il semblait que son ami blond venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- OK ! Dit-il. Je veux bien t'oublier, Ken. Mais peux-tu me faire un cadeau ?

\- L-lequel ? Questionna le militaire, assez peu rassuré.

\- Un baiser. Juste ça. Je t'en prie. Juste tes lèvres, rien de plus.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie, fit-il, désemparé.

\- Non, j'peux juste pas.

Kentin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de mettre de la distance. Nathaniel devint maussade. Il trembla légèrement, puis, plus fortement. Puis, il renifla. Et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux dorés, silencieuses. Seulement quelques sons sortaient de sa bouche. Il tentait de retenir ses soubresauts. Il essuyait ses yeux de sa manche, mais le flot repartait de plus belle.

Ça faisait peine à voir. Ça lui tordit le cœur. Comment il pouvait lui refuser une dernière faveur alors qu'il s'avouait vaincu ? Mais ce serait mal. Tromper son amant, son professeur, la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas de tricherie ou de tromperie. Il ne serait pas capable de lui mentir.

Des émotions se tiraillaient en lui. Des pensées contradictoires. Il adorait son ami. Il aimait passionnément son professeur. Il voulait aider son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas tromper son enseignant.

C'est lui qui finit par capituler. Les yeux rougis de Nathaniel étaient désastreux.

Il les lui essuya de ses pouces.

\- OK ! Je vais t'offrir ce cadeau, fit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais promets-moi d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre dans les prochains mois. Promets-moi de m'oublier en tant qu'amoureux et vois-moi comme tu l'as toujours fait avant notre expérience.

Le blond hocha la tête, ses larmes s'arrêtant, mais toujours la tristesse se lisant dans ses beaux yeux clairs et dorés.

Kentin rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Nathaniel. Il attira le blond sur ses cuisses, l'asseyant sur lui. Même si le Délégué était un peu plus grand que lui, ce dernier baissa un peu la tête et colla ses lèvres sur celles du petit brun dans un baiser doux, tendre, chaleureux. Le blond le serra un peu contre lui, soupirant de contentement. Il s'agrippait carrément à sa chemise. Il lâcha ses lèvres à bout de souffle et lui colla quelques bisous dans le cou. Il le serra encore une fois contre lui, mettant son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant fort, lui murmurant une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait et qu'il resterait son premier vrai amour. Puis il le lâcha à contrecœur. Se détachant lentement du militaire.

Les émotions étaient fortes et le brun en eu le souffle coupé. Il se remit lentement de l'étreinte. Douce, mais passionnée. Il avait très bien ressenti l'amour du blond à travers ce dernier baiser.

\- Merci, Kentin.

Nathaniel se leva et quitta la salle, lançant un dernier sourire un peu triste au brun. Il referma la porte, le laissant là, seul.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes après. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il mit ses mains devant son visage, dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bon sang !

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se leva, prenant son sac et sortant lentement de la salle des Délégués. Il en referma la porte lentement.

Une main agrippa son poignet. Il tourna la tête rapidement pour tomber dans les yeux bleus de son amant. Il ne vit pas venir l'autre main qui s'abattit sur sa joue droite.

\- T'es qu'un crétin ! Vociféra l'adulte. Un sale petit tricheur !

\- Non ! Laisse-moi t'expli-

\- Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux. Et il dit m'aimer…

Le professeur tourna les talons, visiblement très en colère. Le jeune homme se tint la joue un instant. C'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il prit soin de faire partir la rougeur avant de rentrer chez lui. Question d'éviter des interrogations non-désirées.

Ce soir-là, Kentin eu du mal à s'endormir. Il remuait les derniers instants qu'il avait passé au lycée. Après tout ça, Rémi voudrait-il encore lui parler ? Le laisser au moins s'expliquer convenablement ? Il verrait bien d'ici le samedi. Il se rendrait chez lui, même si son amoureux était fâché. Ils devaient parler.

Fichu Nathaniel. Mais c'était également de sa faute à lui, il en était conscient. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui accorder cette faveur. Jamais ! Mais il n'avait pas pu le laisser aussi désemparé. Il espérait seulement que le blond s'en remettrait dans les semaines à venir, qu'il finirait par passer à autre chose.

Sa nuit fut agitée de cauchemars à propos de rupture définitive.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon jeudi !

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien publier.

Mais je publie les 5 derniers chapitres. ^^

J'espère que cette petite fictions sans prétention aura plu à quelques personnes.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite et peut-être pas assez approfondie, mais ça reste la toute première fanfiction complète que je publie et que je termine. :)

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

 **Chantage**

Le soir venu, il reçut un message texte de son professeur.

Rémi

22h10

 _Tu me manques trop._

Kentin

22h11

 _Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime._

Ce soir-là, Kentin dû assouvir ses pulsions lui-même, pensant intensément à son beau professeur d'Histoire, ses yeux bleus, son sourire, son visage taquin. Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour se déverser dans sa main. Il prit quelques mouchoirs à sa portée et nettoya rapidement le « dégât ».

Il n'avait pas voulu de caresses intimes dans l'après-midi, se remettant à peine de leur discussion. Mais, ce soir, il en avait eu envie. Et le message de son professeur avait déclenché quelque chose. Il était heureux. Mais il se demanda comment il avait obtenu son numéro personnel. Ce serait une question à creuser.

Le lundi matin, Kentin eu un peu de mal à se lever. Mais il le fit tout de même. Fallait dire que quelques heures seulement de sommeil parce qu'il s'était couché un peu tard n'aidait pas pour le réveil.

Il se prépara rapidement et mangea un toast au beurre d'arachide en prenant le chemin du lycée.

Quand il arriva, déjà pas mal d'élèves se trouvaient dans la cour, attroupés dans un tas compacte. Certains scandant des « Allez ! », ou « Bardasse-le comme il se doit », « Une tapette, ça mérite que des coups sur sa tronche ! » et autres joyeusetés pas très polies.

Il s'avança rapidement passant parmi la foule. Il vit avec horreur son ami blond étendu sur le sol, le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue. Il vit une tempête aux cheveux rouges fondre et foutre un poing dans la gueule du mec qui avait fait du mal au Délégué et qui s'apprêtait à le rouer de nouveaux coups.

Il fallait le dire, Castiel était peut-être gay, tafiole, ce que vous voulez, mais il savait parfaitement comment mettre un poing dans la gueule des gens. Kentin s'approcha de son ami et lui parla.

\- Nath', tu es là ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond tourna sa tête ayant un certain mal à garder ses yeux ouverts et chuchota un oui faible, se tordant de douleur et se tenant les côtes. Il le souleva lentement et le mit en position assise le tenant dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il retombe. Un garçon brun sortit du lot.

\- Tiens, encore une tapette. Bouge de là, le militaire cucul ! Fit le garçon d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu touches à mon ami et j'te trucide. Viens pas faire le caïd, vociféra Kentin. Va voir ailleurs si ta maman est là.

Le militaire lança un regard meurtrier qui sembla ébranler son ennemi.

Castiel finissait de mettre à terre l'autre gars. Et il défia quiconque de venir l'affronter.

\- La tapette est prête en découdre ! Scanda le rocker. Quelqu'un pour s'y frotter ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le caïd s'avança, se désignant. Le rouquin n'en fit qu'une bouchée, le mettant quasiment K.O. en quelques coups bien placés. La foule se dispersa soudainement et des professeurs venaient de faire leur apparition.

Le rocker avait quelques contusions, il aurait sûrement quelques ecchymoses le lendemain, mais rien de majeur.

Pendant que Kentin tenait toujours son ami contre lui, Castiel fit le résumé à Mr Faraize et à la Directrice. Les deux garçons coupables se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, mais auraient droit à un sermon sous peu.

Nathaniel était mal en point et le rebelle le souleva avec délicatesse pour le transporter à l'infirmerie, le couvant du regard. Le professeur lança un regard réprobateur vers le petit brun. Quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Seulement aider un ami.

Il reçut un message quelques instants plus tard.

Rémi

08h16

 _Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'amical de le tenir comme tu le faisais. Je suis terriblement jaloux, Kentin. Je suis désolé de l'être._

Il y répondit rapidement.

Kentin

08h17

 _Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'amical. T'as vu dans quel état il était ? Ta jalousie est mal placée, Rémi._

Rémi

08h17

 _Je sais. Pardon._

Encore heureux qu'il le savait. Il allait vraiment devoir être clair sur ce point précis. Il détestait la jalousie. Beaucoup. L'une des choses les plus détestables. Surtout, s'il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être.

Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite la discussion avec Castiel. Les retrouvailles, comme il aimait à penser. Le rouquin serait beaucoup trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour son apollon blond. Il prendrait son mal en patience. Il était préférable qu'il reste près de la personne qu'il aimait.

Cette troisième semaine qui avait débuté dans le drame se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée. Il y eut des cours préventifs et des sermons moralisateurs sur l'homosexualité, demandant à tous les élèves d'au moins respecter l'orientation de chacun. Libre à chaque individu de penser ce qu'il en veut et ne pas encourager l'intimidation et/ou la violence envers n'importe quelle personne.

De dénoncer la violence et non de la cautionner.

Au moins, la Directrice et le corps enseignant faisaient son boulot.

Le lundi suivant, tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Nathaniel avait encore quelques contusions et sa lèvre fendue n'était pas totalement guérie. Castiel se faisait un devoir de l'accompagner, arguant au Délégué qu'il avait absolument besoin de lui pour la protection. En même temps, ça faisait certainement plaisir au rouquin de jouer les chaperons. Il fit un sourire en y pensant.

\- C'est moi qui te fais sourire ? Demanda une voix connue. Ni très grave, ni aiguë.

\- Non, je pensais à Castiel qui couve Nathaniel. C'est mignon et je pense qu'il est bien heureux de le suivre partout pour sa « protection », répondit Kentin en riant à moitié.

L'homme aux yeux bleus fit un sourire à son élève. Il devrait éviter de le tutoyer ici. C'était même contre l'éthique de l'établissement. Pour éviter justement les relations trop familières entre professeurs et élèves.

Il entraîna son élève dans une petite salle au sous-sol. Il ferma la porte d'une petite pièce qui servait certainement de débarras. Toutes sortes d'objets s'entassaient sur des étagères. Une faible lumière éclairait la petite pièce exiguë.

Il se fit plaquer contre la porte et le plus âgé l'embrassa avec une fougue vorace. N'ayant pas pu aller rendre visite à son professeur le week-end précédent, ce dernier semblait avoir eu un manque. Ils se caressèrent et l'adulte lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, soupirant d'aise. Descendant dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers légers qui lui donnèrent des frissons agréables. Il avait réellement de l'expérience et savait être doux et brutal à des moments précis. Alors que lui, il restait assez doux et câlin, jamais aussi sauvage que son tendre professeur. Ce n'était peut-être pas dans sa nature d'être très brutal. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça l'avait été un jour ? Sûrement pas. Mais l'homme face à lui ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Il enfonça une main dans les cheveux très sombres et les caressa quelques secondes, descendant cette même main à sa nuque. Il ajouta son autre bras, entourant le cou de son amoureux et se serra davantage contre lui. Il se sentit à nouveau plaqué plus fortement contre la porte et un bruit métallique se fit entendre, résonnant sûrement dans le sous-sol. Mais personne ne venait jamais ici, ou si peu.

Il descendit sur les épaules, le tenant fermement et nicha son nez dans le creux du cou de son professeur. Il y déposa des baisers brûlants.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Kentin, chuchota l'homme. Tellement envie. Je te désire.

La voix de son de cher et tendre était voilée, sensuelle et suave.

\- Je te prendrais ici et maintenant si je le pouvais, soupira-t-il, l'embrassant au niveau des clavicules, le caressant plus sauvagement que l'instant d'avant.

Et, en effet, il sentit parfaitement la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son professeur très dure et très présente quand il se pressa plus fermement contre le plus jeune.

Ça fit peur au jeune brun qui stoppa le mouvement. Ses yeux affichaient très bien son sentiment. Il était carrément effrayé. Le plus grand sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh non, pardon, Kentin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il entoura son corps de ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas prêt à ça, pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il encore, se repentant. Je suis un adulte et tu es un jeune homme, je devrais m'en rappeler.

Il se répandit en excuses. Les effusions s'arrêtèrent là. Ils arrangèrent leur tenue et sortirent de la petite pièce. Kentin partit plus rapidement, laissant Rémi derrière. Le sentiment de frayeur était bien présent. Il avait voulu le prendre, juste là, sans rien d'autre. Il avait manifesté son réel désir. C'était un homme après tout. Il ne se contenterait peut-être plus très longtemps des caresses et baisers innocents.

Ça lui faisait peur. Il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi, se contentant de ce qu'il connaissait.

Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de faire plaisir à son amoureux. Après tout, il l'aimait. Mais, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant. Et le mois d'avril débuta, le soleil se réchauffant un peu plus que le mois précédent.

Son beau professeur n'avait plus abordé la « chose ». Même s'ils se faisaient plaisir assez intimement, cela allait de soit.

Vers la mi-avril, le jeune militaire se fit apostropher par un autre brun. Juste à la fin des cours. Il le reconnut assez rapidement. C'était celui qui avait frappé son meilleur ami. Il lui envoya un regard mauvais.

\- Tut, tut, tut, le militaire cucul, ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-il, fier. J'ai quelque chose dans mon téléphone qui devrait t'intéresser.

Il fit défiler une vidéo. Vidéo que Kentin regarda avec horreur. On le voyait entrer dans la petite pièce du sous-sol environ deux semaines plus tôt. Et la vidéo avait été coupée, les montrant sortir et se voyant, lui-même se précipiter pour quitter l'endroit. Il était blême à présent.

\- On fait moins le malin. T'es dégueulasse ! Éructa l'autre. PD et en plus il baise le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Je le ne bai-

\- J'm'en fiche ! Vous auriez eu le temps avec l'éternité que vous avez passé là-dedans. Fit-il d'un air dégoûté. Si tu fais pas ce que je veux, ton chéri perdra son travail.

À cette mention, Kentin devint encore plus blême. Il n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à son amoureux. Il n'en n'était pas question ! Il refusait qu'on fasse ça à son cher et tendre professeur.

Il fit un mouvement et réussit à subtiliser son téléphone intelligent à l'autre. Il afficha un sourire victorieux, mais l'autre ne se démonta pas.

\- T'en fais pas, petite tafiole, j'ai la copie sur mon ordinateur et sur une clé USB, qui sont chez moi, bien à l'abri.

Le jeune militaire se renfrogna et rendit l'objet à son propriétaire.

\- Bon petit toutou. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Plus trop le choix, se dit-il. S'il voulait sauver la carrière de son professeur, il n'aurait pas le choix de faire ce que l'autre voulait. Il ne put quand même s'empêcher de lui lancer un dernier regard colérique avant de baisser les yeux pour lui signifier une certaine soumission.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Kentin, résigné. Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien… Tu vas me rendre quelques services, fit-il, toujours de ce ton doucereux et dégoûté quand il s'adressait à lui.

\- Bien. Fit-il. Quels genres de services ?

\- Pas de pression. Ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, militaire cucul. Sérieux, t'es vraiment allé à l'école militaire ? Ils t'ont mal enseigné la normalité.

Il partit d'un rire tonitruant qui donna froid dans le dos du brun.

\- À lundi, tarlouze, lâcha l'autre en partant vers la sortie.

Kentin fulmina. Ce garçon était exécrable et hautain. S'il avait pu lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il savait se défendre. Mais le chantage, c'était bas, très bas. S'il lui avait mis son poing, il l'aurait certainement de suite dénoncé et Rémi se serait retrouvé sans travail, par sa faute.

Il prit sur lui. Lançant son sac sur son épaule, il prit le chemin de chez lui, le pas lourd et lent.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

 **Un lourd secret à porter. Éloignement et Rapprochement.**

Il soupira d'avance en entrant dans l'enceinte de son lycée en ce lundi matin. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rendre visite à son beau professeur, trop préoccupé avec le chantage de l'autre garçon. Ils s'étaient envoyé plusieurs messages texte, se disant des mots doux. Mais il prenait la peine d'effacer le tout chaque jour pour ne pas qu'une personne mal intentionnée tombe sur leurs échanges. Il devenait paranoïaque.

Il s'attendait à voir apparaître son maître-chanteur à tous les coins de couloir. Il restait nerveux. Et son professeur le lui signifia par message. Il tenta de calmer le jeu en lui promettant que ce n'était rien. Juste un peu d'anxiété à propos de ses études.

Rémi

12h36

 _Tes notes sont excellentes. Ne me mens pas effrontément. Et dis-le-moi si quelque chose ne va pas._

Kentin

12h38

 _Je t'assure que tout va bien. Juste une mauvaise passe de je ne sais quoi._

Rémi

12h42

 _Hm… j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire._

Kentin

12h45

 _Écoute, je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Ça va, j'te dis._

Rémi

12h47

 _Menteur ! Quand tu seras disposé à m'en parler, on pourra discuter. Bonne journée._

Quoi ?! Il lui tournait le dos ou quoi ? Quelle réponse froide. C'est vrai qu'il mentait. Il se sentit coupable. Mais en même temps, il cherchait à le protéger. Il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à sa réputation.

Il ferait ce que l'autre voulait et il demanderait à détruire les preuves.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Kentin dû s'abaisser à voler des sujets d'examens, des réponses à ces mêmes sujets. Il dû voler les clés du Délégué pour subtiliser certains dossiers d'élèves. (De filles, plus précisément). Il se détestait de devoir faire ça. Il se trouvait horrible d'enfreindre ainsi des règlements chers au Délégué. Mais il se devait de protéger son amant, celui qu'il aimait. Il endurait les piques homophobes du garçon brun-châtain. C'était dégueulasse ce qu'il faisait, mais il tenait bon.

Il passa une semaine tranquille. Il alla retrouver lui-même son maître-chanteur pour lui demander quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait.

« Quand il l'aurait décidé », avait-il dit, un sourire en coin.

Le mois de mai en était presque à sa moitié, le temps s'était perceptiblement bien réchauffer et on sentait que l'été se rapprochait à grands pas. Il voyait moins son beau professeur, voulant éviter d'être scruté à la loupe et quand ils se voyaient, les séances étaient courtes, même à l'appartement de son cher et tendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, son maître-chanteur reparut. Il l'entraîna au sous-sol, le balançant dans cette même pièce à débarras, faiblement éclairé par un globe suspendu qui laissait filtrer une lumière jaunâtre. Il s'aperçut qu'il était accompagné. Une jeune fille de son âge, brune, un peu comme lui. Plus petite de quelques centimètres. Elle semblait effrayée. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Eh ben, tafiole, profite un peu, lança le garçon. T'en fais ce que tu veux. Même, je veux que tu la baises. Fissa !

Son sourire se fit pervers. Kentin fut carrément dégoûté.

\- Ça va trop loin ! Fit le militaire. Va te faire foutre ! Je ne violerai personne, même pour ton chantage.

\- Ah, mais si, militaire cucul, tu le feras, parce que ton chevalier y perdra la tête, j't'le dis, moi !

\- Va chier, connard ! T'en as assez fait.

Il lui balança son poing dans la figure. L'autre tomba à la renverse et il entraîna la jeune fille avec lui. Les deux se rendirent au local des Délégués. Kentin en franchit l'entrée en trombe, sans frapper. Nathaniel fut surpris de le voir apparaître. Accompagné qui plus est.

Le brun était à bout de souffle ainsi que sa compagne du moment.

\- Nath', c'est grave, fit-il lourdement. Il-il voulait que je viole cette fille. Nathaniel, il voulait que je commette un acte super grave.

\- Calme-toi, Kentin, allez, calme-toi.

\- J'en peux plus, souffla le petit militaire. Je suis tellement faible. Je suis comme avant.

Nathaniel le serra, lui frottant doucement le dos. Il invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir et elle lui raconta sa version des faits.

Le garçon, « Pierrick » de son prénom, la détestait pour elle ne savait exactement quelle raison et ne cessait de l'intimider depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'acharnait sur elle, la poursuivant partout, jusque sur ses réseaux sociaux favoris. Elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle n'avait pas l'audace de le dénoncer et il s'en donnait à cœur joie et en avait fait son souffre-douleur. Aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu qu'un homme homosexuel la viole, apparemment.

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

\- Et toi, Kentin ? Demanda doucement le Délégué. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il te tienne ? Tu es pourtant fort et tu sais te défendre.

Kentin fit « non ».

\- Je suis une mauviette qui ne veut pas voir son amant perdre son travail, confia-t-il.

\- Ah ! Fit le blond pas si surpris. Sale enfoiré !

\- C'est le gars qui t'a amoché, précisa le brun.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Nathaniel.

\- Un mois environ, dit-il, baissant les yeux.

\- Putain ! Il te fait chanter depuis tout ce temps. Quel connard.

\- Oui, et il m'a fait faire des choses inavouables. Tu vas me détester.

Il dut lui confier les vols. Il était penaud, loin d'être fier de ça. Loin d'être fier d'avoir utilisé son meilleur ami à des fins si viles.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, pleurnicha presque Kentin.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement ta faute, tempéra le blondinet. Il est temps qu'il soit puni.

\- Non ! Rémi va perdre son travail si on fait ça ! Je t'en prie ! Pense à lui.

\- Et toi ? Tu penses à toi ? Tu lui en as parlé au moins à Mr Faraize, ou donner une piste ?

\- Non ! Hors de question.

La jeune fille brune, toujours présente fit les yeux ronds.

\- Tu as une relation avec le prof d'Histoire ? Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Crie-le plus fort, tant que tu y es, il faut qu'ils l'entendent jusqu'au gymnase aussi ! Pas de jaloux, ironisa Nathaniel.

\- Pa-pardon, fit-elle, gênée. Je ne voulais pas le dire si fort.

Un silence lourd s'abattit, mais le Délégué le brisa.

\- Avec quoi il te fait chanter ? Questionna-t-il soudainement.

\- J'ai trop honte pour le dire. Tu vas me faire des remontrances, fit le petit brun, mal à l'aise.

Nathaniel sembla capter rapidement toute la portée de ses paroles.

\- Bordel, jura le blond. Je t'avais dit : Pas au lycée. Pas d'effusions au lycée. C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. T'as pas écouté quand je l'ai dit. Il a quoi ? Photos ? Vidéos ? Textos ? Autre chose ?

\- Vidéo.

\- Putain, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! S'exclama le blondinet, furieux. Vraiment dans la merde. Du moins, toi et lui.

Si on le dénonçait, Rémi perdrait son travail et sa réputation pour avoir eu une liaison avec un élève et un mineur qui plus est. Il pourrait être accusé de pédophilie, c'était grave. Et si on laissait le maître-chanteur continuer, ça ne finirait certainement pas avant la toute fin de l'année qui n'était qu'en juin et nous étions mi-mai. C'était encore un autre mois entier. C'était énorme. Encore un mois à stresser, et les examens qui auraient lieu.

Il ne voulait pas alerter son amoureux. Il s'en était un peu éloigné, justement pour éviter de devoir lui dire la vérité. Non. Il ne devait rien faire.

\- Protège-là, fit Kentin, désignant la jeune fille brune. Il ne doit plus l'atteindre. Je vais endurer jusqu'au mois prochain. Tant qu'il ne me demande pas des trucs aussi graves qu'aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à m'y plier, même lui faire plaisir, j'm'en fi-

\- Tu t'entends ? Coupa Nathaniel, excédé. T'es encore plus cinglé que lui !

Il le secoua par les épaules.

\- Ramenez-moi mon meilleur ami ! Cracha-t-il. Celui-ci me dégoûte. Et puis, fais ce que tu veux, finit-il par lâcher, soupirant. Sortez d'ici, je suis fatigué.

Il leur pointa la porte, très excédé et semblant sur le point de tomber par terre.

Les deux bruns sortirent de la pièce.

Vers la fin de la journée de cours, Kentin fut envahi de messages.

Rémi

15h19

 _T'es crétin ou quoi ?_

Rémi

15h21

 _Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?_

Rémi

15h22

 _Je comprends pourquoi tu es si nerveux depuis plusieurs semaines. Parle-moi, bon sang !_

Rémi

15h29

 _Kentin ! Réponds-moi ! Sinon, je vais te chercher jusque chez toi ! J'te jure que je le fais._

Rémi

15h32

 _Allez, parle-moi. Tu me manques. Nathaniel m'a tout dit. Je m'en fiche de perdre mon travail, j'en trouverai un autre._

Kentin

15h33

 _Non ! Tu ne pourras plus avoir ta maison. Pas question que tu quittes ton travail. J'vais tuer Nath' !_

Rémi

15h35

 _Nathaniel a fait ce qu'il devait faire : Me le dire. Pas comme toi. Tu devrais le remercier._

Kentin

15h36

 _Non, j'le déteste. Tu vas perdre ton travail à cause de moi. Ce sera ma faute._

Rémi

15h38

 _Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il a voulu te pousser au pire. Mon Dieu ! Il faut le dénoncer, quitte à ce que je sois perdant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur pour me protéger. C'est moi l'adulte, ici, pas toi, Kentin._

Kentin

15h41

 _Et moi, si je le dénonce, tu iras certainement en prison. Et je vais te perdre. Et mon père va me renvoyer à l'école militaire._

Rémi

15h47

 _Écoute, Kentin. On va y faire face à deux. Viens chez moi, ce soir. 22h_

Kentin fit des yeux ronds. Il n'allait quand même pas faire le mur pour aller le voir. Déjà, qu'il cachait sa relation à tout le monde, son père y comprit.

Tant pis. Il le ferait.

Vers 21h30, il s'assura que la maison était dans la pénombre et que son père était couché. Habituellement, il allait au lit vers 21h et dormait comme une masse dix minutes après. Tout de même, il prit ses précautions et fit le moins de bruit possible.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait le mur. Lui, Kentin, faisait le mur. Il dérogeait à la règle du couvre-feu de 21h de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais enfreint.

Une première fois pour tout. La pensée le fit rougir quand il l'associa à autre chose.

Il reçut un message.

Nathaniel

21h46

 _Surtout, ne couche pas avec lui. Sois patient et attends ta majorité, je t'en supplie. Je sais que tu vas chez lui ce soir. Si tu ne veux pas lui faire plus de tort, reste tranquille. Et je ne dis pas ça par jalousie._

Bon, voilà Monsieur-Conseil qui se devait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

Kentin

21h48

 _Oui, maman !_

Nathaniel

21h49

 _Je ne plaisante pas, Kentin. Quoique vous vous disiez, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Ça pourrait aggraver la situation. Promets-moi de tenter de suivre mon conseil et d'au moins y penser si jamais tu voulais franchir le pas…_

Kentin y pensa un instant. Peut-être que son meilleur ami avait raison. Ce serait encore pire s'il faisait ce dont il avait envie sur le moment sans même y réfléchir un peu.

Kentin

21h56

 _Ok. Je te promets d'y penser avant._

Il éteignit l'écran et toqua trois petits coups discrets à la porte foncée. Un homme lui ouvrit. Le petit brun s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur.

À peine la porte refermée, il fut plaqué contre cette porte et ses lèvres furent happées par celles de son amant. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme quasiment à toutes les fois qu'il l'embrassait. Le militaire aimait cette attention, il avait la respiration saccadée et fermait les yeux. Il accrocha ses mains au pull foncé de son professeur et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il soupira d'aise entre leurs baisers.

Puis, ça cessa. Ils s'étaient manqués, mais l'adulte eu un regard sérieux et le plus jeune comprit rapidement. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, chacun se confiant sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient face à la situation.

Rémi lui confia qu'il avait trouvé l'éloignement et le silence plus dur sur son moral. Lui confia également qu'il aurait aimé avoir sa confiance et qu'il puisse librement parler de ses soucis.

Kentin, quant à lui, voulait seulement le protéger et ne voulait inquiéter personne, même son meilleur ami. Il avait gardé le secret pesant pour protéger les autres.

À deux, ils passeraient au travers. Mais il devait absolument dénoncer son maître-chanteur quoiqu'il en coûte par la suite. Ils s'y prépareraient. Son professeur prit les mains de Kentin dans les siennes et les serra un peu, liant leurs doigts dans une étreinte douce et chaude. Ses mains étaient chaudes et ça le rassurait.

Rémi lui lança un regard doux, profond. Et il parla. Quelques mots.

\- Je t'aime, Kentin, chuchota-t-il.

Il s'approcha, fermant ses beaux yeux bleus et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Le petit brun se sentit fondre. Cette déclaration, il l'attendait depuis un bon moment.

Prit d'un élan, le petit militaire relâcha les mains de son amoureux et agrippa le col blanc qui dépassait de son pull pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa sauvagement, passionné. Heureux de cette déclaration. Son cœur s'emballait. Le plus grand entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son jeune et fougueux élève.

\- Je suis si heureux, fit le petit brun, ému. Je t'aime, Rémi.

Les deux se regardèrent amoureusement. Les émotions étaient fortes. Son cœur allait exploser. Il avait envie de se laisser aller. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller à cet instant. Il pouvait sentir toute la tendresse de son amant. Bon sang ! Il l'aimait tellement.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de son professeur pour les capturer vivement et sauvagement. Il se fit entreprenant et l'adulte se laissa entraîner. Il prit assise sur les cuisses du grand brun et passa ses mains sous les vêtements, voulant sentir sa peau chaude sous ses doigts fins. C'était agréable. Il bougea, et leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, donnant chaud à Kentin. Le jeune homme put sentir le désir de l'homme face à lui se réveiller. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Juste maintenant. Très envie. Le moment était parfait.

Le plus jeune se leva et entraîna son amant vers la pièce qu'il savait être la chambre à coucher de son cher et tendre. Rémi se laissa faire. Kentin eu un sourire très taquin.

Il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et balança son professeur sur le lit à moitié défait.

\- Vous êtes bien entreprenant, jeune homme, fit son beau brun.

\- Tais-toi ! J'ai terriblement envie de toi, annonça le militaire de but en blanc.

L'adolescent se défit de son jean, de sa chemise – noire – et de son t-shirt blanc. Il se retrouva rapidement en boxer. Il se mit à califourchon sur son professeur et releva les vêtements qui couvraient encore le haut de son corps. Dévoilant une fine musculature. Pas un corps d'athlète, loin de là, pas super musclé, mais mince et parfait à ses yeux. Il lança les morceaux de tissu hors du lit.

Il embrassa ses clavicules, descendant jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon. Pantalon gênant. Il en défit le bouton, le zipper et baissa brutalement le morceau de vêtement. Il descendit du lit pour finir de retirer l'objet obstruant. Il se remit à califourchon, se frottant suavement contre le sexe de son amoureux. Il pouvait le sentir trembler d'excitation. Lui-même était tremblant. Tremblant de désir pour son professeur. Son professeur qu'il aimait.

Il lui caressa tendrement le torse, se pencha sur lui et attrapa les lèvres tentatrices. À son tour, il les mordilla y prenant plaisir. Les deux hommes soupiraient d'aise.

Quand un son fit irruption dans la pièce.

Putain ! Son téléphone. Il s'étira pour aller le chercher dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le prenant dans sa main droite.

Rémi fut plus rapide et subtilisa l'objet pour voir un message texte.

\- On ne fera pas l'amour, Kentin, je suis désolé.

Le militaire se recroquevilla sur le lit, entourant ses genoux repliés de ses bras. Il boudait. Il était mécontent.

\- Ton ami a raison. J'ai lu les quelques messages avant. On doit rester tranquilles.

\- C'est pas juste, je suis dur, moi, bouda encore le jeune.

Le plus grand s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue, détendant l'adolescent. Quand il sentit soudainement une main venir se balader dans son boxer, il sursauta.

\- Détends-toi, Kentin. Je vais t'aider à relâcher la tension, fit-il, taquin.

Il glissa à nouveau sa main. Chaude, câline, experte. Il se laissa aller. Le plus grand baissa rapidement le vêtement noir et eu un meilleur accès à la partie convoité. Il l'effleura, le rendant encore plus tendu. Des caresses furtives et extraordinaires. Puis, il l'empoigna franchement faisant des aller et des venues progressivement plus rapides. L'adolescent, haletant, ne mit pas bien longtemps à venir. C'était tellement autre chose quand il le touchait.

À son tour, il glissa le boxer pâle de son professeur et effleura le membre encore bien dur et bien dressé. Ça lui faisait envie, tellement envie. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour bander à nouveau.

\- Mais c'est qu'on en redemande, petit pervers, les yeux bleus devinrent sombres, remplis de désir.

Il le désirait tellement ce bel homme. Beaucoup trop, même. Il sentit à nouveau des doigts le toucher. Il caressa lui aussi le membre durci de son amour. Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant leurs caresses. C'était intense, c'était magnifique, c'était divin. Tous deux vinrent l'un après l'autre dans un râle libérateur.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils se collèrent, couchés dans le lit aux draps bleu nuit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Allongés, nus, l'un contre l'autre, son amant l'entourant de ses grands bras, lui, une main allant trouver une de ses semblables pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Son professeur lui déposa quelques bisous furtifs dans la nuque et Kentin en soupira de bonheur, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, le petit militaire finit par s'assoupir, mais il fut réveillé trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Kentin, chuchota la voix grave de son amant. Tu dois te lever, chaton. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père découvre que tu as fait le mur, non ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et s'extirpa hors du lit chaud pour se rhabiller en vitesse. Il était déjà trois heures du matin. Bon sang ! Si son père ne le trouvait pas dans son lit aux aurores, il aurait une sacrée punition.

Punition qu'il redoutait. En mettant sa chemise, il se saisit de son téléphone qui traînait sur la table de nuit à gauche du lit. Il s'approcha de son amoureux qui se trouvait encore nu et assit sur le bord de son lit et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et ajouta quelques bisous le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de décamper rapidement comme un voleur.

Il arriva rapidement à son domicile et rentra en catimini par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt bon grimpeur. Sa chambre se situant au second étage de la grande maison.

Il se mit rapidement en pyjama, mit ses autres vêtements au sale de façon ordonnée et se glissa sous sa couette, s'endormant rapidement pour les quelque deux-trois heures qu'ils lui restaient.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre spécial.

POV de Mr Faraize, appeler dans cette fanfiction « Rémi » de son prénom. Je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien comme prénom.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 :

 **Révélations, démentis et la vérité et ses conséquences.**

Au matin, l'homme eu un certain mal à se lever du lit. La nuit qu'il venait de passer fut l'une des plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais vécues. Cet adolescent avait réussi un exploit : le faire tomber d'amour pour lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu des sentiments aussi forts pour un autre homme. Même pour une femme.

Que personne ne se détrompe, il était bel et bien homosexuel. Depuis environ dix ans maintenant. Il s'était découvert sur le tard, mais ça avait été la révélation de sa vie. Ça, et la vocation de professeur d'Histoire. Vocation qu'il devrait peut-être laisser de coter si les révélations venaient à tomber sur lui et son élève.

Oui, cette relation était mal. Pas permise. Il aurait dû éviter à tout prix le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait même jamais dû le laisser entrer chez lui la première fois. C'est ce qui avait tout fait déraper. Mais il n'avait pas su rester sur ses gardes et avait succombé au charme de son élève particulier. Et il n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à le repousser tant il avait envie d'être proche de Kentin. Assit sur le bord de son lit, toujours nu, il regardait le lit, puis repensa à sa nuit. Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, cette nuit avait été passionnante et excitante.

Il ne savait pas trop quand le réel sentiment d'amour et d'attachement était apparu, mais il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Puis, il pensa à sa carrière. Peut-être devra-t-il la laisser de côté ? Avoir une relation plus que celle de base avec un élève était complètement interdit et il avait franchi la barre. Il ne pouvait même pas revenir en arrière. Par contre, il restait l'adulte et devait assumer ces actes lui aussi, il le savait. Et si ces derniers devaient lui faire perdre son travail, il accepterait sa sentence.

Mais ce qu'avait fait cet autre élève, faisant du chantage à son jeune amant, n'était pas pardonnable. Il devait être dénoncé.

Il soupira longuement. Puis s'habilla en vitesse voyant l'heure filer. Il prit ses clés et sortit en trombe de son petit appartement sans même prendre le temps d'avaler un morceau. De toute façon, son estomac était tellement retourné qu'il ne se voyait même pas manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain.

Il se rendit au lycée, le visage fermé et sérieux. D'ailleurs, il eut droit à des regards plus que curieux de la part de ses élèves qui n'étaient pas habitués de le voir avec une telle expression. Il se força donc à sourire et donna ses cours du matin comme à son habitude.

Sur l'heure du repas, il alla trouver son jeune amant qui était comme toujours avec ce jeune homme blond. Il n'aimait pas le savoir toujours collé au Délégué. Ça le rendait nerveux. Mais ils étaient amis et il devait le respecter.

Rémi toqua trois légers coups à la porte et on lui répondit d'entrer.

Quand le petit militaire le vit, il fut surpris.

\- Écoute, on doit aller voir la Directrice et dénoncer cet élève qui te fait du chantage, dit-il sans détour.

Kentin le fixa, devenant livide. Il était effrayé.

\- Pas question ! S'exclama le petit brun. Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Il le faut, pourtant.

\- Il a raison, tempéra le blond. Tu dois dénoncer cet imbécile.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas, geignit Kentin.

Le plus grand fit un geste inconsidéré et serra le jeune garçon contre lui. Il lui frotta doucement le dos pour le réconforter et glissa son nez dans le cou de son élève.

\- On affrontera les conséquences à deux, chuchota l'adulte. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je t'aime.

Il se détacha et aperçut les joues un peu rouges de Nathaniel. Il fut légèrement gêné à son tour.

\- Vous… vous l'aimez ? Demanda le Délégué.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Kentin. L'autre lui fit un sourire sincère.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Même si j'ai du mal à accepter cette relation. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je me suis fait une raison et je préfère que Kentin soit heureux avec vous que malheureux avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Il avait dit sa tirade d'une voix un peu triste, mais avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci, chuchota le professeur. Vous êtes un très bon ami, M. Vans.

L'enseignant reprit son sérieux et fit signe à son jeune amant de le suivre.

\- Je viens également, s'imposa Nathaniel. Je suis aussi responsable, connaissant votre relation. J'aurai droit à des représailles et je les assumerai.

Il semblait déterminé. L'adulte n'émit aucune objection et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la Directrice.

Tous trois marchaient lentement dans le couloir et se rendirent au fond, tournèrent à droite et le professeur toqua à la porte aux volets clos.

Ils entrèrent et déballèrent d'abord l'histoire du chantage. Le jeune homme coupable fut amené. Et comme il fut puni, à son tour, il dénonça les deux personnes coupables d'une relation interdite. Et montra la preuve irréfutable sur une courte vidéo.

Une fois le jeune maître-chanteur parti et renvoyé pour deux semaines, le scandale éclata dans le bureau. La Directrice était choquée et en colère d'apprendre ceci.

\- Depuis quand, messieurs ? Demanda-t-elle, hors d'elle.

\- Trois mois, plus ou moins, répondit Mr Faraize.

\- C'est scandaleux ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça dans mon établissement, cria-t-elle, folle furieuse. Vous êtes renvoyés ! Tous les deux ! Non, tous les trois ! Dit-elle en pointant également Nathaniel. C'est inacceptable que vous ne m'ayez rien dit Nathaniel. Je suis choquée et déçue. Vous perdez également vos privilèges en tant que Délégué, il en va de soit. Et que vous n'occupez plus ce poste à partir de maintenant.

Elle était vraiment furieuse et la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Deux semaines de renvoi pour les deux adolescents. Elle les congédia et demanda au professeur de rester encore quelques minutes.

Il était à présent assez gêné et mal à l'aise.

\- Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas demandé de lui donner des cours particuliers, fit-elle en soupirant. Je suis vraiment déçue qu'un adulte tel que vous soyez tombé dans le piège d'une telle relation.

\- Je l'aime, chuchota l'enseignant.

\- Peu importe, contra-t-elle. Vous avez mal joué, Mr Faraize. Je crois que vous savez ce qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme si elle avait besoin de demander. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il baissa la tête, soupirant, se préparant à la fatalité qui l'attendait.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes tout simplement renvoyé, commença-t-elle. Sans préavis, c'est effectif à partir de maintenant. Vous ne donnez plus vos cours. Et une plainte sera portée à votre dossier d'enseignant. Vous m'en voyez désolée, fit-elle en voyant son expression horrifiée, mais c'est la procédure. Ainsi, les parents du jeune Kentin seront également prévenus dès cet après-midi de son renvoi et de la raison de celui-ci. Pareil pour le jeune Nathaniel. Vous savez, vous pourriez prendre cher, Mr Faraize. Cet étudiant n'a que dix-sept ans...

Il afficha une mine terriblement effrayée à cet instant. Mais son expression se durcit soudainement. Il n'allait jamais laisser tomber son jeune amant, jamais. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant qu'il était mineur. Allez le prendre pour un con ! Mais, en même temps, à dix-sept ans ne pouvait-il pas être assez grand pour prendre lui-même des décisions ?

\- Je n'ai jamais abusé de lui, chuchota-t-il. Il sera majeur bientôt.

\- Peu importe. Il est mineur pour le moment, fit-elle la remarque comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle le congédia et il sortit du bureau avec une expression aussi fermée que dans la matinée. Des élèves chuchotèrent sur son passage. Il entendit des bribes de conversation. La nouvelle semblait déjà s'être répandue. Des regards dégoûtés pour certains, d'admiration pour d'autres.

Même un élève fanfaron qui vint à lui pour tenter une approche brutale, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

\- Mouais, c'est vrai que vous êtes plutôt séduisant dans votre genre, lui fit l'élève aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus presque translucides. Si je suis à votre goût, ça peut se faire. Surtout que vous semblez apprécier les étudiants.

Il était vulgaire. Juste vulgaire.

\- Laissez-moi passer, dit-il poliment.

\- Quoi, je ne vous plais pas, Professeur ? Demanda-t-il, minaudant.

Rémi afficha une mine dégoûtée au possible.

\- Je ne vous plais pas ? Les bruns sont plus à votre goût ? Je peux les teindre, vous savez, fit-il, candide. Je serai tout à vous, Mr Faraize.

\- Fichez-moi la paix, jeune homme et arrêtez votre petit manège, cracha l'homme, les yeux plissés par la colère.

\- Oooh, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser. Quoique, je suis gay moi aussi. Et je suis coquin. Et beaucoup moins timide que Kentin.

Il fit un clin d'oeil qui en disait long. Le professeur le tassa avec son bras. Le jeune tenta d'insister, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et partit d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

Rémi

12h55

 _Kentin. Je t'en prie, viens chez moi. J'ai besoin de te serrer contre moi._

Kentin

12h56

 _D'accord. J'arrive._

Il vit apparaître son jeune amant quelque dix minutes plus tard. Mais il était accompagné. Nathaniel était avec lui.

\- Il voulait me suivre, précisa le petit brun.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le plus âgé. Viens là.

Il le ramena à lui et le serra fortement, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules du plus petit et nichant son nez dans son cou, profitant de ce parfum qu'il aimait tant. Cette odeur boisée, mais également un peu sucrée qu'il dégageait. L'étreinte dura un moment avant qu'il ne le relâche. Le blond sembla gêné de se trouver là.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné, je ne ferai rien de plus que ce que j'ai fait, je sais me tenir, dit-il sur un petit rire.

Les trois discutèrent et il annonça à Kentin que son père serait bientôt au courant de leur relation. Le jeune homme fut horrifié et Rémi le rassura, lui promettant d'être là pour lui, de l'accueillir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Il dut également annoncer à Nathaniel que son père serait au courant. Le blond blêmit, devenant plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça n'augurait rien de bon de voir une telle expression sur un si jeune visage.

\- Si jamais tu as des soucis, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider également, offrit l'homme au jeune blond.

Plus la peine de vouvoyer Nathaniel. Il n'était plus son élève désormais.

\- M-merci, chuchota le blond avec une lueur soulagée dans ses yeux dorés.

Et comme de fait, quelques minutes plus tard, le petit militaire recevait un appel de son père. Ce dernier cria dans le combiné. Il entendit des mots durs et des bribes de la conversation. « T'es avec lui, petite tafiole ! », « ...plus mon fils ! », « ...chercher tes affaires et ne reviens plus. »

À la fin du coup de fil, Kentin se jeta dans les bras de son amant et pleura à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis à la rue, pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Je suis là, moi, chuchota Rémi. Et il doit subvenir à tes besoins jusqu'à ta majorité, rappelle-le-lui quand tu iras chercher tes affaires.

Il serra Kentin contre lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Nathaniel était impuissant et il le voyait, l'expression peinée. Il le vit faire un signe et il se dirigea vers la porte disant qu'il aurait à faire de son côté. Il quitta le petit appartement, laissant les deux amoureux à leur étreinte.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant ce qui lui sembla un long moment, mais il était bien ainsi. Et son jeune amoureux s'était calmé et avait à présent les yeux fermés. Il finit même par s'endormir. Il alla le porter dans son lit et lui-même décida de prendre place sur son petit deux places dans l'espace salon. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise et ce n'était pas en restant dans la même pièce que son ancien élève et désormais son copain qu'il allait éviter de commettre une bévue.

Pouvait-il l'appeler son copain ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette constatation était réjouissante. Il était réellement amoureux. Tellement amoureux que ça en était presque drôle. Il finit lui-même par s'endormir d'un sommeil plutôt paisible, sachant Kentin en sécurité pour cette nuit. Demain serait un autre jour.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

 **Les choses dégénèrent mais finissent bien**.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la pièce. La chambre de son ex-professeur et désormais, son copain, celui qu'il aimait.

Sa journée de la veille se rappela à lui. Il fit une grimace. Dire qu'il allait devoir l'affronter une dernière fois. Il aimait son paternel, mais il allait devoir s'y faire. Ce dernier ne voulait plus le voir. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts à cette pensée, puis il se reprit, les essuyant d'un geste vif. Il prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. 06H12. Wow ! Il avait dormi un bon moment.

Il se leva du lit confortable et ouvrit lentement la porte. La scène qu'il vit, l'attendrit. Son amoureux était avachi dans une position semi-repliée, plutôt inconfortable, selon lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir profondément. Kentin s'approcha en catimini et s'accroupit près du visage de l'homme. Il lui caressa la joue doucement, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il soupira d'aise. Il était heureux de se trouver là.

Soudainement, Rémi ouvrit ses yeux. Le petit brun sursauta.

\- Bonjour, chuchota le plus grand, toujours dans sa position.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre. Et Kentin se sentit happé par des bras et un bisou dans son cou. Son amant le serra contre lui en enfouissant encore son nez au creux de ce dernier. Le petit brun se mit à rire un peu à ce contact.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de mettre ton nez là ? Demanda le petit militaire, riant.

\- Hum, non, j'aime sentir ton odeur, Kentin, répondit l'adulte d'une voix chaude et encore un peu empreinte de sommeil.

Ils se détachèrent.

\- Je sens que cette journée va être catastrophique, affirma le petit brun. J'ai un peu peur d'y aller.

\- Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux, proposa Rémi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, contra Kentin.

\- Ton père ne me fait pas peur, de plus, il n'a tout simplement pas intérêt de te faire du mal, autant à toi qu'à moi, je le lui ferai payer dans les deux cas, dit-il, confiant.

Le plus grand se leva et prit place assise. Cette journée s'annonçait sûrement riche en émotions. Tous deux mangèrent rapidement et firent une toilette rapide. Ils prirent même du temps pour se câliner un peu et se retrouver avant le déluge.

Puis, vint un moment où Rémi lâcha un soupir puis se leva. Il prit la main de son cadet et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Allez ! On doit y aller, dit-il avec force. Je crois que c'est l'heure de l'affrontement.

Il l'avait dit dans un petit rire, mais le jeune militaire n'en menait pas large de son côté. Lentement, l'idée de partir de sa maison se faisait un chemin dans sa tête.

Il s'accrocha au bras de l'adulte, la mine sombre, sur le point de pleurer. Une main lui caressa la nuque puis passa sur ses épaules et le bras entoura ses dernières. Rémi déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête. Ça le fit rougir. Ils étaient sur le balcon et des regards s'étaient retournés sur eux. L'ex-enseignant ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et prit légèrement son poignet pour l'entraîner doucement. Il suivit le mouvement.

Kentin lui montra le chemin et ils arrivèrent environ vingt minutes plus tard devant une porte métallisée. Une porte imposante. Kentin hésita à frapper.

Le plus âgé leva un poing et cogna contre le battant qui résonna un peu. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme imposant, la carrure large, une coupe en brosse horrible de cheveux blonds. Son père.

Quand le grand militaire baissa les yeux et tomba sur eux, il fit une grimace qui confirmait son dégoût. Mais il se renfrogna.

\- Et tu oses l'amener jusqu'ici en plus ! S'exclama fortement l'homme en pointant M Faraize. Tu es un fils ingrat et indigne. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'es plus désormais.

Le grand homme initia un mouvement. Il fut arrêté par la main de Rémi.

\- Si vous osez le toucher, vous aurez affaire à la loi, monsieur ! Éclata son amoureux, la colère s'affichant sur tout son visage. Et ne vous avisez pas de me frapper.

C'était un avertissement. L'homme blond reprit son bras avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Vous êtes deux monstres ! Hurla presque le père. Soit ! Dépêchez-vous et fichez-moi le camp ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Kentin s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison, laissant là son copain et monta rapidement à sa chambre. Il entendit des éclats de voix assourdis venant d'en bas. La discussion semblait houleuse et son père était très visiblement en colère.

Il sortit sa grande valise de voyage. Il y rangea pêle-mêle ses vêtements. Il fit le tour de sa chambre pour prendre les objets qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur. Quelques CD's, son casque audio, son ordinateur portable et quelques autres babioles. Il se dépêcha et referma sa valise qui n'était pas si lourde que ça finalement. Il fit un dernier tour de la pièce des yeux, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette pièce, il le savait. Il détourna ses yeux verts.

Il redescendit, valise sous le bras.

\- Eh ben, t'as fait vite pour une fois, petit con, asséna son père. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une petite pile de billets.

\- Pour te payer un logement pour environ deux mois et pour te nourrir également. Je reste ton père. Mais je veux que tu partes d'ici. Tu seras majeur le mois prochain, arrange-toi comme tu veux, mais je ne t'apporterai jamais plus mon aide. Je ne veux plus te revoir. À moins de redevenir le garçon que tu étais en début d'année. Je suis dégoûté.

Oui, il en avait l'air. Pas seulement le discours. Kentin se saisit des billets et les fourra rapidement dans l'une des pochettes de sa valise. Il semblait s'être calmé. Peut-être pourrait-il au moins lui faire ses adieux sans qu'il ne pète les plombs ?

Pour se donner du courage, il se plaça près de Rémi et s'accrocha à sa manche. L'homme blond fut encore plus dégoûté.

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il. Je t'aime beaucoup, papa. Mais, quitte à choisir, je préfère encore rester moi-même que de vivre dans du faux pour te faire plaisir. J'aime Rémi – Mr Faraize, si tu préfères. Le voyant plissé des yeux. Et je serai majeur bientôt. J'ai encore le droit de décider avec quelle personne je me sens bien et heureux quel que soit son sexe. Même si ça te dégoûte et t'horripile. Je l'aime. Et c'est avec lui que je veux être. Tu ne veux même pas tenter de comprendre…

Il vit son père faire une grimace. Il le savait reculé et buté, mais pas à un tel point. Son paternel ne comprenait pas les sentiments et se bornait à penser comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et tenter de comprendre et accepter que l'amour était universel et pas juste un homme et une femme qui se marient et fondent une famille avec le beau jardin, le chien et des enfants parfaits. Tellement cliché comme façon de penser.

\- Eh bien, tant pis, argua le plus jeune. Si tu le prends comme ça, je ne reviendrai plus. Mais sache quand même que je ne t'en veux pas, papa. Tu ne veux juste pas accepter et t'ouvrir au monde.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements. S'il continuait, il allait se mettre à pleurer et son père allait encore le traiter de petite fille, comme il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Mais il n'était pas une fille et il avait le droit d'être triste parfois.

\- J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter moi aussi, mais je me suis ouvert. Je l'aime, fit-il plus fermement en s'accrochant encore plus au bras de son homme. Adieu…

Il laissa couler librement ses larmes. Son père le regarda, renfrogné. Son regard était dur et Kentin eut du mal à le supporter. Mais il ne prononça aucun mot. Rémi prit sa valise d'une main, son autre bras entourant ses épaules et l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Au revoir, monsieur et bonne journée, entendit-il son amoureux prononcer d'une voix enjouée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement de l'ex-professeur.

Kentin pleura un long moment dans les bras réconfortants de son copain. La tendresse de Rémi était une chose qu'il appréciait. Dans ces moments, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, juste de sa présence et de se sentir épaulé. C'était encore mieux quand vous étiez soutenu par la personne que vous aimiez le plus.

Le plus âgé le tenait entre ses grands bras tous deux blottis sur le petit sofa deux places, Kentin se trouvant assit sur les cuisses de son ex-enseignant et il lui frottait doucement le dos. Le petit brun finit par se calmer et se cala contre la poitrine de son amoureux, respirant profondément. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Encore une fois, un bisou fut déposé sur le haut de sa tête, puis, il sentit le menton de son amant prendre appui.

\- Je t'aime tant, Kentin, soupira-t-il. Son ton était apaisé et il sentit le sourire dans sa voix. Pourquoi je suis si amoureux ?

La question ne trouva pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais, de son côté, il était tellement amoureux de son homme aux yeux bleus et savait dans son cœur et son être tout entier pourquoi il l'aimait. C'était le seul à faire battre son cœur aussi fort et aussi vite. Avec ses blagues, ses rires et ses sourires. Il l'avait fait tomber amoureux avec toute sa personne. Pas seulement parce qu'il était attiré – même si, effectivement, il y avait aussi un peu de ça -, mais parce qu'il était une belle personne et qu'il aimait d'abord ce qui faisait de lui, lui, justement. C'était un tout.

Le petit brun leva les yeux vers son amoureux.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sincère et tendre. Tu le dis peu, mais quand tu le dis, tu es tellement sincère. Je suis si heureux d'être ici.

Il tenta de s'étirer, mais le plus grand baissa la tête et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser doux et langoureux. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant simplement cet échange. Son cœur était plein d'émotion. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Ils se détachèrent, manquant de souffle.

\- Mon cœur va exploser, confia Kentin. Je ne savais pas qu'être amoureux pouvait être si bien. Je suis transporté.

Il fut gêné de s'être ainsi confié. Il se cacha dans le pull de l'adulte, y agrippant ses mains, tentant de cacher son visage avec le tissu.

\- Je suis gêné, murmura-t-il contre le vêtement, rendant ses paroles assez peu audibles.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui dit son copain ébouriffant les cheveux bruns. C'est normal, après tout. Je ressens la même chose aussi, tu sais ?

Kentin tenta encore plus de se cacher et Rémi se mit à rire, cassant le silence gênant.

\- Tu es tellement mignon, fit le grand brun.

Et il repartit dans un petit éclat de rire. Il pouvait bien rester ici, dans cette position encore longtemps, lové entre ses bras protecteurs et bienfaisants. Il y passerait bien sa vie.

S'il avait su qu'être amoureux pouvait être aussi grisant, il aurait voulu pouvoir connaître ça plus tôt. Même s'il avait eu mal au début, il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regrettait rien. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas avoir de remords de ne pas avoir vécu. Il préférait encore vivre et tomber que de se raccrocher à la sécurité et ne rien connaître parce qu'il aurait eu peur de se faire un peu mal. Et il savait qu'ils se blesseraient assurément dans un futur plus ou moins proche, parce que ça arrivait toujours. Et il y ferait face. Mais il espérait tout de même que leur amour durerait le plus longtemps possible.

Ce soir-là, les deux amants ne firent pas l'amour, mais ils ne se privèrent pas de petits plaisirs. Ils s'endormirent dans le lit aux draps foncés, le plus âgé tenant son jeune compagnon entre ses bras. Kentin tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves, sourire aux lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

 **Fin et Épilogue.**

Au lendemain de leur journée haute en émotions, il se réveilla tôt, tenant toujours son jeune amant entre ses bras. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa nuque, frôlant quelques petites mèches de cheveux au passage.

Il en était tellement épris. Être aussi heureux. Et savoir rester patient malgré son immense désir de posséder Kentin, ça lui prouvait qu'il était vraiment amoureux.

L'une de ses mains alla se balader sur les hanches du petit brun. Il le vit remuer un peu, mais ses yeux restèrent clos. Il continua de le taquiner, relevant un peu le t-shirt marine et allant caresser le ventre un peu musclé de son petit copain. Sa peau était chaude et douce sous ses doigts. Il avait terriblement envie de lui faire l'amour. Mais, peut-être qu'attendre encore un peu ne serait pas plus mal. Il préférait se languir encore un peu que de passer pour un être ignoble.

Il restait un peu conservateur sur certains aspects. Et était une personne respectueuse des règles en général. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des pulsions, mais ils les contrôlaient. Par contre, il voulait à tout prix éviter un scandale quelconque.

Ses mains se promenèrent sous le vêtement de Kentin. Il appréciait tellement de pouvoir se réveiller avec une personne à ses côtés. Quel sentiment euphorisant que d'ouvrir les yeux le matin et de sentir une chaleur tout près de soit, de constater que l'amant qui se trouvait là la veille y était toujours au petit matin. C'est ce genre de relation qu'il voulait. Pas que physique. Bien sûr que ça comptait aussi. Mais, avec son petit brun, il pouvait dire qu'il était comblé.

Si on lui avait sorti en début d'année qu'il allait rencontrer l'amour dans cet élève un peu cancre, mais intelligent, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru. Il en aurait même rit allègrement. Il aurait dit : impossible que ça arrive.

Et pourtant… C'était arrivé, sans qu'il n'arrive à y échapper, finalement.

Sa carrière tombant en même temps que son bonheur prenait forme. Il y avait bien deux côtés à une médaille, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr. Il n'arriverait peut-être plus à retrouver du travail dans l'enseignement. Son dossier était entaché. Il n'aurait pas le choix de faire avec. Il pourrait trouver un petit boulot le temps de trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait à nouveau.

C'était dommage pour cette raison particulièrement. Il aimait son métier d'enseignant en Histoire. Il avait du mal à se projeter dans un autre domaine que l'enseignement. Peut-être pourrait-il tenter dans une autre ville ? Ou une autre matière, pourquoi pas. Après tout, il avait une formation en français et avait également une licence pour donner des cours d'anglais.

Il soupira un peu. Les soucis et les aléas de la vie étaient sans préavis, hein ?

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son jeune amoureux, toujours endormi. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il embrassa la joue offerte. Kentin ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il quand il croisa les yeux verts et encore remplis de fatigue. Bien dormi, chaton ?

\- Chaton ? Se renfrogna le jeune homme, bâillant et s'étirant un peu.

\- Oui, on dirait un petit chat blotti contre moi.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire empreint de fatigue.

\- Va pour chaton, fit-il au bout d'une minute. Je t'aime. Et oui, j'ai très bien dormi.

Il sentit Kentin le serrer contre lui. Comment c'était possible d'être encore plus amoureux ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Les câlins matinaux qui lui avaient tant manqué autrefois, il en aurait à peu près tous les matins désormais. Hors de question que Kentin aille habiter ailleurs que chez lui. Il y avait amplement la place pour eux deux ici.

\- Tu voudrais habiter ici, avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement.

Le petit brun le regarda, abasourdi.

\- Je peux pas m'imposer, tenta-t-il. Je-je-

\- Tu ne t'imposes pas, je veux que tu restes ici. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, avoua-t-il.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux, semblant un peu mal à l'aise. Sans doute, réfléchissait-il à toute vitesse à sa proposition, à sa déclaration, plutôt.

\- Ok, finit-il par répondre. Mais, je t'aide côté monétaire, affirma le garçon. Pas question que je me laisse vivre. Et je trouverai un petit job d'été après les examens.

D'accord. Il lui offrit un sourire franc. Au moins, Kentin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire le paresseux. Et il semblait déterminé pour la suite.

Il se leva du lit et se rendit à la salle de bains. Vous savez, les envies pressantes du quotidien. Il fallait bien que ça se fasse. Kentin alla faire de même après qu'il fut sorti. Il prépara des œufs et des toasts. Les deux mangèrent silencieusement ce matin-là. C'était un silence apaisant. Il se sentait en paix.

Quand Kentin retourna au lycée, il se sentit un peu plus seul. S'étant habitué à la présence du jeune homme, ça laissait un petit vide maintenant qu'il partait pour la journée et qu'il restait seul parce qu'il n'avait plus de travail à accomplir.

Le jeune ex-enseignant soupira longuement.

Les jours suivants, il s'attela à trouver du travail. Il décrocha donc finalement un petit job en tant que journalier dans une supérette pas très loin de l'appartement.

Kentin rentrait parfois la mine triste et parfois un peu plus souriant. Il avait fini par lui confier que c'était dur au lycée. Les gens le harcelaient et disaient des choses méchantes et vulgaires à son propos. Rémi le rassura en lui disant de ne pas s'occuper de ces langues de vipère. Qu'ils pouvaient bien dire toutes atrocités qu'ils voulaient, si lui l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux à lui. Oui, c'était tout. Si Kentin l'aimait, lui, les autres pouvaient bien parler, il s'en fichait. C'est que les autres ne comprenaient pas, donc, ils parlaient mal, à travers leur chapeau. Ils ne connaissaient pas leur situation ni leur histoire, ni leur quotidien.

Son job s'avéra à être plutôt sympathique. Placer des articles et répondre aux clients qui cherchaient telle ou telle chose était plaisant. Il se retrouvait un peu comme au lycée. Il voyait du monde tous les jours et répondait à leurs questions.

Le trois juin, ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de son copain. Dix-huit ans, ce n'était pas rien. Ce soir-là, par contre, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévues.

Même si son jeune compagnon avait envie de lui, il avait bloqué au moment de concrétiser l'acte et ça ne s'était pas fait. Il avait eu une sacrée frustration ce soir-là, mais il avait compris le trouble de son partenaire et l'avait rassuré. Ils avaient le temps, lui avait-il dit pour le calmer de se sentir coupable.

À la fin des examens de son petit chat, il vit Kentin souffler.

\- Je suis pas mécontent que ce soit finit, fit-il, soulagé. C'est épuisant d'étudier et de stresser pour ces fichus examens. J'espère que j'aurai de bonnes notes, sinon, je suis bon pour les rattrapages.

Ils avaient ri ensemble. Le lendemain, l'adolescent revint avec un sourire aux lèvres lui sautant au cou et l'embrassant férocement. Il avait passé ses examens. Avec des notes honorables pour la plupart des matières. Son petit prince n'était pas non plus un surdoué, mais pas complètement cancre, bien évidemment.

\- Mais c'est super, fit-il, très heureux pour son compagnon.

Pour marquer le coup, il l'amena au cinéma et l'invita dans un petit restaurant du quartier. Rien de compliqué. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Juste de voir son sourire était beaucoup.

Et cette soirée fut l'une des plus belles qu'il eut vécue depuis des années. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour. Leurs deux corps frémissants à l'unisson, se trouvant enfin. Ce soir-là, ils se lièrent même plus d'une fois, dans l'euphorie du moment, ne pensant pas au lendemain. Ce soir-là, l'homme de trente ans aurait pu mourir tant il était heureux. Son jeune amant s'était donné à lui. Dans des gestes maladroits et avec une certaine pudeur au début, mais ça c'était bien passé.

Ce soir-là, les deux amants s'endormirent, nus, l'un contre l'autre, dans les draps défaits, mais dans la chaleur apaisante de ce début de mois juin. Heureux et apaisés.

Septembre.

L'été était terminé. Kentin avait travaillé tout l'été dans un petit restaurant près de la plage. Ils s'étaient moins vus durant ces deux derniers mois. Les câlins se faisaient plus rares, mais souvent plus féroces et passionnés.

À la rentrée, Kentin avait intégré une fac avec un cursus scientifique/médecine. Il voulait faire vétérinaire, appréciant beaucoup les animaux.

Quant à lui, il continuait son job à la supérette, cherchant tout de même activement dans l'enseignement.

4 ans plus tard.

À trente-cinq ans, Rémi Faraize était dans un lycée d'une ville voisine de Sweet City et y enseignait l'Histoire. Bien qu'il y avait eu une tache à son dossier, le Directeur de l'établissement lui fit promettre de faire le nécessaire pour qu'aucune situation gênante ne se reproduise.

Ça ne s'était jamais reproduit. Et ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'il travaillait là maintenant. Et il n'envisageait même pas que ça puisse arriver à nouveau. L'homme était toujours aussi amoureux de son jeune prince qui avait maintenant vingt-deux ans et qui avait terminé ses études vétérinaire.

Il travaillait dans une petite animalerie, faisant un stage et s'occupant des petits bobos des animaux s'y trouvant. C'était déjà très bien. Plus tard, il travaillerait dans un vrai hôpital vétérinaire et deviendrait un excellent soigneur, il en était persuadé.

À ce jour, les deux hommes s'étaient trouvé une jolie maison de style un peu victorien avec de beaux détails architecturaux bien caractéristiques du style de l'habitation. Située à Sweet City, mais ça ne lui faisait pas tant loin pour faire le trajet en voiture. Oui, il avait le permis. Bien pratique, d'ailleurs. Ils se partageaient les frais et faisaient un peu tout à deux dans ce sens. Aucun des deux n'était grand amateur d'argent et ils leur fallait peu pour être confortables et heureux. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien.

Leur quotidien était devenu un peu monotone et répétitif, mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour mettre un peu de piquant dans leur vie quand ils s'ennuyaient trop.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son petit prince aux yeux verts soit encore là dans dix ans, à ses côtés et dans ses bras. Rien ne comptait plus que Kentin à ses yeux. Même si sa vie de Professeur le tenait également bien occupé. Il ne se voyait plus sans son compagnon.

Seul le futur saurait lui dire ce que sa vie serait dans dix, vingt ou trente ans. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Même s'il se projetait loin dans le futur, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le jeune homme brun y était absent.

Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour concrétiser ses rêves d'avenir.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette histoire que j'ai bien aimée écrire. J'étais plutôt inspirée. ^^ C'est drôle de dire que c'est le dernier chapitre.

Vous pouvez commenter quand même.

Si jamais certains ont des conseils ou des critiques constructives à émettre, n'hésitez pas. Ça me fera plaisir de lire vos commentaires. :)


End file.
